A quick fix
by Sprout2012
Summary: During his final year at Hogwarts, Harry becomes addicted to Draco Malfoy and the quick fix he offers. Can Harry convince Draco to make it something more? How will he cope if Draco decided to end their understanding?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter® is copyright J.K. Rowlings. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM and © 2005. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to J.K. Rowlings and the talented cast of the Harry Potter films.

**A/N **This is a story that jumps from Hogwarts, then to Draco and Harry as they are older. With Flashbacks to Hogwarts.

**Chapter One**

Harry had spent a considerable amount of time thinking over the offer that McGonagall had given him. Eventually he decided that yes he would like to return to Hogwarts to complete his NEWTs. He didn't know what else he wanted to do, so school was something he can use to fill his time whilst he decided what he wanted to do with his life.

Harry was surprised to discover that the headmistress had created a whole new common room for the returning 'eighth' year students. The entire eighth year students now shared a common room and had individual dorm rooms. They even had a separate table in the great hall, it wasn't a large table, as there weren't that many students who returned.

Harry decided he could cope with sharing a common room and meals with the other houses, because he had his own room. That was worth it to him. Being eighteen the thought of sharing with others wasn't appealing. For one he still had random nightmares, he suffered from bouts of insomnia and fits of anger, where his magic lashed out. Also he had an enlightening summer, he and Ginny had called it quits and Harry discovered from visiting muggle bars that he enjoyed the company of men as well as women.

He wasn't experienced, just had a few encounters that made him sit down and evaluate who he was. The answer was a revelation and he wasn't ashamed of it. It was refreshing that he wasn't going to conform to what everyone assumed he would become.

Most of the eighth year students were looking to Harry to see how they should react. Follow his example – _Sheep!_ Harry thought.

He had no intention of dredging up old school rivalry and petty grudges. The war had changed him and he wasn't a narrow minded school boy anymore. He liked to think he was on his way to becoming a decent man, a man that all his family and friends he lost in the war would be proud of.

So on the first day of school, all the eighth year students had gathered in their new common room, they sat and had a civil discussion. They allocated rooms, discussed other issues and then someone had asked if they could trust the Slytherin's.

Harry had snapped.

"Grow up Thompson and while you're at it shut up. Prat." Harry glared at him.

"It's a valid question" he huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"It is a stupid question. What do you think they are going to do? The war is over." He sighed and looked to the small group of Slytherin's crowded together, sat slightly away from the others.

Harry stood and approached them, "I for one couldn't give a flying fuck about the past and silly house rivalry. I hope _everyone _can get along, or at least be civil. This is a vital year for all of us and we can do without the distractions of petty fighting."

Pansy looked meekly at him, "You are all right with _all_ of us returning?" she asked, emphasising the word all.

Harry nodded, "Sure why wouldn't I be?" he generally didn't understand why she was worried.

Thompson laughed, "Because that bitch tried to sell you out Potter" he called.

Harry also laughed, "So your point? Didn't I already tell you to shut up." He glared at Thompson.

Harry looked back to Pansy. "Look Parkinson I don't harbour any ill will towards you for what you did. It wasn't that big of a deal, I'm sure many people were thinking it. You were frightened enough to say it. I forgive you, even though there isn't anything to really forgive."

Malfoy snorted and Harry turned his head to him.

"Got something to add to the conversation Malfoy?" he asked flatly.

"I find it hard to believe that you have turned into an understanding and forgiving person. Why the sudden need to accept everyone and everything. You expect me to believe that you have dealt with all the issues that the war created?" he sneered.

Harry ignored the sneering tone, he even managed to ignore the cold mask. But he couldn't ignore the look of Malfoy's eyes – he looked lost.

For that reason only Harry didn't take the bait, "I don't expect you to believe anything. And I don't accept everyone and everything, however I have grown up enough to realise that's life. You're not going to please everyone. As long as we're all civil then this year will go smoothly."

Pansy seemed to be happy that Harry wasn't gunning for her, so she nervously said, "I'm in. I really need to do well on my NEWTs. I can do without the distractions."

Harry smiled at her and soon everyone came to an understanding to be civil, polite and talk things out if any issues arose. Even Ron had grown up and accepted the truce that was offered. Malfoy also agreed but didn't seem bothered either way.

Harry went to his room not long after that and congratulated himself. _I think I handled that quite well. _

They first week of term went by and was uneventful. Harry found he liked being segregated from the other students. The eighth years ate at a separate table, it was nice. No younger students gawking at him and asking questions. The eighth years sat together and generally avoided the war and had managed to get along really well. New friendships were being formed. No longer being divided by house, they were united against the other students.

Harry hadn't forgotten the lost look he saw in Malfoy's eyes on the first night back. It didn't help that he would have random dreams –or well nightmares really. Where a series of images of Malfoy's eyes in various stages would flash through his head. Malfoy's eyes as he was crying in Myrtle's bathroom in sixth year, Malfoy's eyes as he pleaded with Dumbledore on top the astronomy tower, his eyes when he looked at him at Malfoy Manor, his eyes when he rescued him from the Fiendfyre. Just eyes – Malfoy's grey eyes, over and over.

After another night of waking from a constant stream of Malfoy's eyes Harry had enough. _ I have to do something. Maybe if I help him lose that lost look he has now, then I can forget about his eyes._ Having come up with a solution he returned to a restless sleep.

Now it was Friday night and Harry was stood outside Malfoy's room. He wasn't sure he could do this but he sucked it up and knocked.

Malfoy answered and quirked an eyebrow at Harry, but remained silent.

"Can I come in a moment?" Harry made sure to keep his voice calm and low.

"I guess" he stepped aside and allowed Harry to step into his room.

Malfoy had a nice room, the room had a large window that overlooked the lake and Harry thought it would be quite peaceful to look out at the view. All eighth year rooms had double beds and Harry was thankful for that, as he was too tall and big to squeeze into a single bed.

Malfoy shut the door and turned around to face Harry.

"How may I help the perfect one?" he drawled.

Harry prided himself on his new found ability to let insults go. Malfoy still irritated him but he wouldn't sink to his level.

"I have something of yours and I thought it was time that I returned it. I'm not sure if your wand will continue to function for you as it had before I won it. I don't know how it will behave towards you, its original master. I did wonder if I willingly returned it to you and show that I do not want it, then its allegiance can change back." Harry rambled as Malfoy just stared at him.

Harry pulled out the 10" Hawthorn wand. It felt strange to let it go, but it wasn't his originally and it would feel wrong to keep it.

Malfoy stared at it but didn't make a move to take it. Harry could see deep emotions swirl in his eyes and Harry knew Malfoy's eyes as he saw them now would be added to the eyes he saw in his dreams.

Before Harry could analyse the emotions he saw in Malfoy's eyes, he gripped the front of Harry's robes and pushed him against the wall.

"Ow you made me hit my head. Mal…."

Malfoy cut off the rest of Harry's sentence by kissing him. _What the fuck!_

Harry didn't know what to do, yes Malfoy is attractive and kissing him wouldn't be torture. But it was the consequences that he wouldn't want to face.

Malfoy released the front of Harry's robes and moved his hand to rest in his hair, the other hand gripped the side of his waist – tightly. He wasn't perturbed by the lack of response, he continued to kiss Harry, trying to coax a response from him. This all happened in a matter of seconds.

Harry was having a battle with himself, _yes this felt good, really good. But it was Malfoy!_

Malfoy grunted in annoyance to Harry's lack of response. His hand on Harry's waist tugged Harry's shirt so it was untucked, and then he reached under the shirt and spread his hands over Harry's stomach.

That was the trigger Harry's body seemed to be waiting for. Feeling Malfoy touch bare skin, caused him to drop Malfoy's wand, fling his hands onto Malfoy's hips and kiss him back.

Malfoy was a brilliant kisser. _He's probably kissed countless amount people._ That thought wasn't enough to stop Harry though. He had succumbed to the sudden desire and burning need, at this point in time he didn't care who he was kissing, as long as he was kissing someone.

_Are you really going to let Malfoy control this situation?_ A voice in Harry's head was screaming at him. _No!_

Harry slid his hands up Malfoy's chest and they started unbuttoning his shirt, he had it fully undone and off his shoulders before Malfoy noticed. He let go of Harry so the shirt could be pulled off his arms. Once the shirt was off he immediately reached for Harry again.

Harry's hands explored the amazing skin that was now exposed. Running his hands over his shoulders, back and chest. _Hmm Malfoy has put some weight back on. Good, he had lost too much during the war – stressed I guess._

Malfoy was fiddling with Harry's robes and shirt. Harry pushed his hands away gently and removed them for him. Malfoy stared at Harry's bare chest for so long, Harry was tempted to snatch his shirt back and cover himself.

However Malfoy smiled and dragged Harry to his bed. He used both hands to shove Harry so he fell onto the bed. Malfoy soon followed, looming over him.

Harry noted that Malfoy's eyes had changed once again, his pupils were larger and darker – he looked gorgeous. _I wonder if he can't deal with his past, his memories and he is using me to forget, fuck the uncomfortable memories his wand had produced out of his head._ Harry realised he couldn't care if he was being used. He knew he wouldn't get the opportunity to fuck Malfoy any other time.

Harry moaned as during his revelation, Malfoy had started kissing all over his body and had just sucked on his nipple. _It felt amazing._

Harry took a risk and threaded his hands into Malfoy's hair. He smiled when he wasn't hexed and started running his fingers through it, massaging Malfoy's scalp.

Malfoy's touches and kisses were frantic. Like he was feeding his sexual hunger. He was acting as if he had gone without it for long periods of time, and he was starving.

_I wonder what he really wants, what he's trying to feed. What it is he is really hungry for. Is he craving connection? Loving touch? To forget?_ Harry didn't think about it for much longer as Malfoy had shifted his body and Harry felt Malfoy's erection press against his thigh.

Harry felt his own desire increase, he craved this too. Malfoy rolled off and started removing his trousers and underwear. Harry did the same, he wanted to get to the sex – before Malfoy realised what or who he was about to do and stop.

Harry was erect now and almost desperate for physical contact. Malfoy moved onto his side facing Harry and Harry copied the pose. Malfoy reached out and took hold of Harry's erection, gripping it firmly and stroking with confidence.

Not to be out done Harry reached out and did the same. Malfoy moved forwards so he was closer to Harry. Malfoy leaned behind him, fumbled in a bedside cabinet and then pulled out a small bottle of lube. He applied some to his own hands and then threw the bottle at Harry.

Harry did the same and immediately took hold of Malfoy again. Harry noticed that Malfoy was avoiding making eye contact. _That's fine by him – he doesn't want to see Malfoy's eyes, I'd be dreaming of them for weeks._

Malfoy pushed Harry's shoulder so he fell back onto his back. He spread Harry's legs and started preparing Harry. _So he assumes I will bottom – interesting. I won't argue this time. What do you mean this time? There won't be a next time._ Harry reminded himself.

Instead of missing the moment by having an internal battle, Harry ignored the voice in his head and started stroking himself leisurely. Harry had removed his glasses when he removed his trousers, so he couldn't see clearly, but well enough.

After a while of kissing and play, Malfoy moved Harry's legs and Harry knew what was about to happen. He didn't protest and so Malfoy pushed inside of him. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated, focusing on relaxing and staying calm. It worked.

Harry put his legs around Malfoy and used his heels to nudge him – indicating that he could move. Malfoy grunted and started moving. After a few thrusts and movements Harry had become accustomed to the feel of Malfoy and the sensations. He opened his eyes and reached out to trail a hand down Malfoy's chest.

Malfoy's thrusts were fast, smooth and deep. _Fuck this feels good. _Harry enjoyed sex in general – _who didn't._ But something about the way Malfoy was fucking him was different – he knew he would want more. He doubted Malfoy would.

Malfoy brushed over his prostate and he cried out. Soon he was moaning and withering, meeting Malfoy's thrusts. Harry started stroking himself knowing he needed to be touched to finally climax. The pressure, the sensations and pleasure was too much he needed the release. He soon climaxed and came all over his hand and torso.

Malfoy thrust a few more times, and he too came. Moaning and panting as he rid out his pleasure and orgasm.

_Right now what?_ Harry thought. He knew they wouldn't snuggle, he wasn't stupid. He just hoped Malfoy wouldn't curse him or something just as absurd.

Malfoy had closed his eyes, but remained inside Harry until he had regulated his breathing. Then he opened his eyes and pulled out. He sat on the edge of the bed, back to Harry. His arms straight and palms flat on the bed beside him. His head was bowed and Harry couldn't see his face at all.

Harry rolled over and sat on the other side of the bed. He stood picked up his own wand and cleaned himself. Then he dressed in silence, Malfoy was still in the same position.

Harry was fully dressed and ready to leave. He walked to the door, saw Malfoy's Hawthorn wand that he had dropped earlier. He picked it up and placed it on Malfoy's desk. He opened Malfoy's door and glanced over his shoulder once. Malfoy was still fully naked, sat on the bed and head bowed. Harry was just about to say something, when Malfoy spoke.

"Go" he croakily instructed.

Harry didn't need telling twice and left. He showered and changed, hiding out in his room for the remainder of the night.

- TBC -


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Kigen Dawn and Fatal Yaoi for reviewing the first chapter. Very much appreciated, I will continue this story for you.

**Chapter Two**

Malfoy acted as if nothing had happened and even though this suited Harry, he still felt stung. Yes Malfoy wasn't spreading it around the school, or ridiculing him. But he was acting as if it meant nothing, when it was definitely something.

Harry was right he had added two visions of Malfoy and his eyes to the long list images of his eyes he saw in his dreams. His eyes as Harry gave him his wand and his eyes as he climaxed. Harry was amazed that he had managed to remember what Malfoy's eyes had looked like during certain events – but he must have taken it in without realising. Like in Myrtles bathroom, he wasn't really concentrating on Malfoys eyes but he remembered exactly what they had looked like.

Harry wouldn't go to Malfoy begging for more sex. He wouldn't lower himself to that – so he just accepted that it was a once off and tried to ignore how he now found the blonde git attractive.

Two weeks after they had slept together Malfoy was stood outside Harry's room. Harry had heard a knock and answered, he was surprised to see Malfoy on the other side of the door.

"Malfoy"

"Potter. May I come in a moment?" he asked confidently.

"Um yes I guess." Harry replied.

Harry was glad he had spent the last thirty minutes tidying his room, it was now presentable and not a state.

"I have a proposition for you. I will only make this offer once. Do you want to be Fuck Buddies? We would have the advantage of the availability of easy sex, without all the pressures and limitations of a relationship." He casually stated, no hint of embarrassment.

Harry had to admire him for that. He was obviously comfortable with his sexuality, the concept of casual sex and the fact that it was Harry he was asking to be his fuck buddy.

"Are you being serious? This isn't some sick joke or ploy to humiliate me?" Harry questioned as he tapped his chin.

"Yes I am serious. It is no joke. If you say no it's no big deal, I will find someone else. It's just sex Potter. No strings attached." His voice firm and irritable.

"I'm tempted Malfoy. Maybe if we spoke about a few rules, then I will accept." He countered.

"Okay. What rules do you want to stipulate?" He sounded like Harry was forcing him to do something, like he was doing Harry this big favour and Harry shouldn't be introducing rules.

"Um no one finds out about this. Don't tell Parkinson or anyone." Harry said after a moment's thought.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Of course that's a given. Agreed." He drawled in a bored voice.

"Also if one of us is unavailable when the other decides they want sex, then they just deal with it. No getting angry at the other. I won't jump and come running just because you clicked your fingers." Harry smiled and watched Malfoy closely.

"Fine. It works both ways Potter."

Harry nodded, "Good. Oh and maybe a rule about no staying over or something. Once the deed is done, whoever isn't in the right room leaves? So if you're in my room you get lost once it's over and I leave yours soon after also."

"That's fine by me. I wouldn't want to snuggle with you anyway." He sneered.

"Um that's all I can think of right now. Do you have any rules?" Harry added as an afterthought.

"No getting attached Potter. You're the last person I would have a relationship with, this is just meaningless sex. You're a decent enough looking guy, with an acceptable body. You're willing and available – nothing more to it. Get that into your head and we will have no problems. Don't come crying to me if, a few months down the line I decide to stop this arrangement and you're too attached."

Harry snorted, "As if. That will never happen don't worry. You'd only have to open your arrogant, condescending and smart ass mouth, and I would be reminded how much of a wanker you are. Any attachment or feelings would be severed."

Malfoy looked down his nose at Harry, like he was a parasite.

"Then we have an understanding. We have no strings attached sex and nothing more." He summarised.

"Deal" Harry agreed, holding out his hand.

Malfoy glared at his hand and then shook it. Releasing it quickly.

"When we decide to have sex, no making stupid small talk or any awkwardness. Just get straight to what we both know we want." Malfoy warned.

"Whatever, I have nothing I want to talk to you about anyway." Harry was trying to show that Malfoy wasn't going to get to him. In fact this arrangement suited Harry just fine.

"Fine. I'm busy right now finishing my potions homework. Are you free in an hour?" Malfoy icily enquired.

"Yes I was only going to go flying but I can do that tomorrow. I'll come to your room in an hour." Harry confirmed. He wouldn't show Malfoy how excited he was. Just the thought of having no strings attached sex was arousing.

With Ginny he always felt pressured, he put off sleeping with her as she would expect marriage, kids, commitment and lots of emotional support that he wasn't ready to give. This was just sex and it was so refreshing.

Malfoy didn't answer he just nodded and left.

Harry immediately went for a shower. He freshened up, put on deodorant and clean clothes. _I can do this – I have nothing to lose. I get great sex with a gorgeous man and I know I won't get attached to the obnoxious git._

Once the hour was up, Harry made his way to Malfoy's room. Luckily it was only a few doors down from his room. Harry knocked and Malfoy coolly told him to enter.

Harry walked in, cast locking and silencing spells and then confidently strode over to Malfoy. He didn't even wait for a Malfoy to speak. Malfoy had said no small talk. Harry wasn't going to mess around, straight to what they both wanted.

Harry walked over to Malfoy and pulled Malfoy towards him by his hips. He looked at Malfoy and met his gaze, he wondered if Malfoy would accept kissing or whether he would class that as being too intimate. However he didn't need to ask, Malfoy closed the distance between them and kissed Harry firmly.

_I'm glad he's allowing kissing – we need to build the passion, desire and arousal. I need physical contact, foreplay and kissing to do that._ Harry returned the kiss with eagerness and force, parting his mouth to allow Malfoy's tongue entry.

Harry had always found kissing someone passionately was the quickest way to get himself worked up. Malfoy was an exceptional kisser and his kisses caused him to become breathless, his heart was beating faster and pure desire started to flow through him.

Harry broke away from Malfoy's lips and switched his attention to his pale neck and shoulders. His fingers undoing Malfoy's shirt, kissing the new part of skin revealed. He brushed over both of Malfoy's nipples with his thumb simultaneously.

_Fuck I never knew how much I could desire sex. I guess sex is the consolation I have when I can't have love. It has nothing to do with Malfoy. I just have a desire for sex. A longing, a craving, for sex as that brings satisfaction and enjoyment. _

Harry and Draco managed to strip each other and were both completely naked. Harry could definitely get used to having a gorgeous body at his beck and call. They barley spoke, if they wanted the other to do something they would push, or pull them until they moved to where they wanted them to.

They didn't even make it to the bed, instead Harry had been taken over Malfoy's desk. Harry smirked, knowing Malfoy would be displeased once he realised that half the contents of the desk were now on the floor. Fallen during their ferocious sex and animalistic desire to take what they needed and longed for.

Malfoy once again pulled out of him with no waiting around. He complained about the stare of his bedroom and desk.

"Next time Potter we're doing it in your room." He snapped.

"Sure." Harry didn't elaborate, Malfoy had said no talking.

He dressed and left without saying a goodbye_. I can leave once the deed is done. I don't want to cuddle anyway, post-sex cuddling is all about emotional bonding and intimacy—and I have no interest in that with Malfoy._ Harry firmly told himself.

They were polite and friendly enough to each other during classes and when they saw each other outside of shagging.

Harry was having regular sex with Malfoy now. They had soon started being more adventurous, instead of just sticking it in and getting off (in Malfoy's case), they actually spent time touching, exploring and teasing. It built up the pleasure and the desire, heightening their senses and stimulating them. So when they eventually orgasmed it would be more intense and blissful.

They even moved on from forceful, rough sex. To sometimes being gentle and loving. But as soon as the sex was over, they returned to being indifferent and acting civil.

Neither noticed that the rule of no speaking was being broken. As it happened gradually and only slightly, they didn't have long conversations, but they spoke more during sex and before. Never after, they always pulled away, dressed and left without uttering a word. Taking a few days to get over whatever issues shagging each other caused, before they once again returned for more.

Harry was sat in his room chatting to Ginny. She was talking to him about her new boyfriend, some quidditch player. Ravenclaw boy in her year. Harry wasn't really listening.

Someone knocked at his door, "Come in" he called out.

Malfoy strode in, glared at Ginny and then turned to Harry, "I see you are busy. I will come back later."

Harry stood, "No wait. Ginny and I were just talking. You can stay."

He turned to Ginny, "Sorry Gin I need Malfoy's help with my potions work and Hermione is busy with Ron."

Draco watched them with cool distain.

"No worries Harry I have to go meet Shaun anyway." She stood kissed his cheek and marched past Malfoy without even acknowledging him.

"I didn't know Weaslette still cared." Draco drawled.

"She does, as a friend. The Weasleys are like my family and I have every right to talk to a friend. Now how may I help you?" he casually asked. Hoping it was something that required kissing.

"I have an itch that I thought you could scratch" he responded in a smooth voice.

"Right an itch. I see. Well I'll see what I can do." He pushed Malfoy into the chair at his desk and climbed into his lap.

Draco smiled at him and reached around to cup Harry's ass. Harry sighed, he had gotten too used to having Draco's hands on his ass.

_They feel like they were made to fit on my ass. _

Harry had long since admitted to himself that Malfoy had become Draco in his mind. But he wouldn't risk calling him that to his face. Another rule they had set was, 'only use surnames' – he wouldn't be the first to break the rules.

Harry placed a hand around Draco's neck gently playing with the hair at the back. He moved forwards, stopping just in front of Draco's lips, hovering.

One of Draco's hands left his ass, trailed up his back in a slow caress, coming to a rest at the back of Harry's head. He pushed Harry's head down, so their lips met and they kissed slowly and tenderly.

Harry's other hand found its way under Draco's shirt, his fingers stroking his ribs in a random and unintentional pattern.

Draco sighed in pleasure and pulled Harry closer. Harry ended their intimate kiss, he continued kissing Draco, from the corner of his mouth, slowly moving across his face. Kissing his cheek to his neck, stopping to lavish kisses on his neck for a long time.

Draco reacted by sliding both his hands under Harry's top and over Harry's back. Applying firm yet smooth touches. After sucking and licking at Draco's neck Harry slowly kissed his way up his neck to his ear lobes. Nibbling on one gently.

"Still got that itch?" Harry whispered, in what he hoped was a seductive voice.

Draco made a strange yet sexy growling noise just before he turned his head and captured Harry's lips in an intense kiss. Pulling back slightly taking Harry's bottom lip with him between his teeth, he bit it gently and released it.

Harry was extremely turned on, and painfully hard. Since he sat on Draco's lap he has been in a prolonged state of sexual arousal. He was rock solid, if they continued to play and he doesn't ejaculate, Harry knew he would suffer from 'blue balls'. So far it was only a mild ache.

Harry shifted forwards in Draco's lap and stroked Draco over his trousers.

"Mmm scratch that itch" he purred.

Harry climbed off Draco's lap and he looked at Harry with such hunger and yearning. Harry gave him a reassuring smile, he wasn't stopping. They had forgotten to put up locking spells. Harry cast the relevant spells and slowly striped in front of Draco.

Since he had become fuck buddies with Draco, Harry had started taking better care of himself. Watching what he ate, using better hair products and cologne, and even working out. Trying to improve his body and look even better for Draco. He just wanted to impress him and keep his attention. Harry knew he would be gutted if Draco decided to end their deal and find another fuck buddy.

Harry went to fetch the lube, whilst Draco stripped naked. He sat back in the chair and Harry climbed back in his lap. Harry's body shivered in delight at having skin to skin contact with Draco. Harry wasted no time and began kissing Draco passionately.

He had broken another rule, a rule he made to himself. He was becoming addicted to Draco's kisses – he needed them and craved them.

Draco had kept his hands busy whilst they were kissing and had rubbed lube on both of their cocks. Stroking himself lightly as used his other hand to reach around to massage Harry's ass cheeks and entrance.

After a little play, Harry planted his feet on the floor and stood up slightly so he was hovering over Draco. Draco held his erection as Harry slowly lowered himself onto Draco. He liked being bottom, yet having the control. Harry lifted himself up and then slowly lowered himself again, causing Draco to push into him in long, slow strokes.

Harry was alternating between running has hands through Draco's hair, at the nape of his neck and gripping his shoulders, as he circled his hips, moving at a slow steady pace.

Draco was caressing Harry's thighs and occasionally fondling his erection. He had his head tilted back and Harry took the opportunity it presented. He licked and sucked Draco's exposed neck and Adams apple.

"Mmm so good" Draco purred in contentment.

Harry smiled against his neck and started moving with faster and firmer movements. He was sweating now from his efforts, his body was hot and burring with pleasure. Harry was moaning and sighing next to Draco's ear. Then he sucked it into his mouth and sucking on his earlobe for a moment, before releasing it and tracing the outline of Draco's ear with the tip of his tongue.

Draco's body shuddered and he dug his fingertips into Harry's back, running them all the way down and gripping hold of his ass firmly.

Draco met Harry's gaze and gave a sexy smirk, he ran his hand over Harry's chest, brushing a nipple, down his stomach and resting on Harry's erection. He hadn't broken eye contact the whole time.

Harry let out a strangled cry of ecstasy as Draco began pleasuring Harry. Using firm, steady strokes. Gently caressing his balls and the head. Harry rocked harder and faster on Draco's cock, the extra sensation of having his cock touched caused his pleasure to overflow and he came, shooting his load all over Draco's hand and torso.

Harry continued to bounce and gyrate on Draco's lap, to intensify his own orgasm and to bring Draco to his own release. Draco's fingers dug into Harry's back as he thrust upwards and came inside of Harry. Crying out and vocalising his pleasure with loud moans and words that he half sobbed, half yelled.

Harry watched Draco the whole time and he looked beautiful and blissful. His hair was dishevelled from Harry's hands, his face was flushed and he had red marks around his neck from Harry's sucking and teeth. Draco sensed Harry's gaze and slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes.

Harry sucked in his breath, he knew in that moment he was at risk of falling for Draco and ruining the no-strings-attached arrangement they had. But Harry couldn't help it, in the afterglow of sex and coming down from a wonderful orgasm, seeing Draco's sated grey eyes look at him with pure emotion he was unprepared.

Harry turned his head away, breaking eye contact. He rested his head on Draco's shoulder whilst he regained his faculties and sense.

_I cannot risk falling for him. This is just sex – especially for him._

Harry's brain was overanalysing every action and reaction of Draco's, and his brain felt a pang of happiness as Draco hadn't told Harry to get off immediately. Usually they pulled apart and one of them left before the other had time to dress.

Harry's head remained on Draco's shoulder and his hand was playing with the hair at the nape of Draco's neck. Harry didn't know how long they stayed like that, but it was longer than normal, yet not long enough.

Draco cleared his throat, "Potter, are you asleep?" he asked without his usual cold snap.

Harry wanted to pretend that he was, but he couldn't pretend all night. So he pulled his face back and looked at Draco.

"No not asleep. Just recovering. That was intense and my word some good fucking." He honestly said.

Draco smiled, "Yes it was. But I'd like to recover in my own room please. Do you mind getting off me?" again it was just a casual request, not said in malice or with a sneer.

_Yes I do mind actually. I want to sit here all night and not let you go._

Instead of speaking what was on his mind he said, "Sure" as he stood, Draco sliding out of him, with a trickle of cool come following.

Draco grumbled and used his wand to clean himself up. Standing and stretching out his stiff aching limbs and muscles. He dressed slowly, instead of his usual rush.

He smoothed down his hair and looked over at Harry, who stayed naked. Harry wanted Draco to see him, so the image of him Draco would take away would be of him naked. Then maybe Draco would come back for more. After the end of each sex session Harry had a cold dread cover him, he dreaded that Drac would say that was it, call the arrangement off and walk out of Harry's life.

"Put some clothes on Potter for fuck sake" he chided.

Harry shrugged one shoulder, "No. It's my room and I want to walk around naked. I even sleep naked sometimes." He said in a casual and carefree way.

Draco pursed his lips, "Do you know how annoying you are when I haven't got my cock up your ass?" he snapped.

Harry smiled, "I have a vague idea."

He wanted to say that Draco was the one who keeps coming back to put his cock up his ass, but he didn't risk it. Draco might take offense and refuse to do it again. And how Harry wanted to do it again and again.

"Prat" he said and turned to leave.

"Wait" Harry called.

He glanced over his shoulder, face poised waiting for the reason Harry stopped him.

"I …um…."

Harry looked down at his hands, which he clenched and unclenched nervously, he could feel the heat of a flush spread across his face, not from the sex either. After a moment, he looked up at Draco again, still unsure what to say.

"Potter you're starting to get on my nerves. What?" Draco said with a hard edge to his words.

That was enough to remind Harry who he was dealing with. He couldn't discuss feelings with Draco. Draco would declare that Harry had broken the terms of their agreement and end it right then.

Harry knew he would struggle if that happened. So he swallowed the words he wanted to say and instead said.

"I have quidditch practice on Wednesday. Fancy meeting me after for a quickie in the locker rooms?" He hoped he sounded confident.

Draco grinned, "Yeah all right. Bye Potter." And he left.

Harry sank into the chair that they had just had sex in and started to brood and reflect on the stupid situation he was now in.

_How could I possibly think that I was capable of having no strings attached sex? I am a person who lives his life, going with his heart and emotions._

Harry showered and returned to contemplate what options he had. He could end it on his terms, before he fell harder and deeper. Or her could try and change the sexual encounters so he had and was in control. Or he could confess to Draco what eh now felt, that he didn't want to be his convenient come holder. He wanted more, not necessary a relationship – but more intimacy. A see where this goes type of thing, not the restrictive relationship they had now.

Harry fell asleep with Draco and the complicated situation he was in playing in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Enjoy! Thanks for reviewing.

**Chapter Three**

Harry woke the next day and reflected on his near miss last night. He was extremely pleased that he hadn't confessed how he felt to Draco. Now he wasn't buzzing from good sex and an intense orgasm, he could look at the situation with common sense. Common sense told him, if he wanted to continue having good sex and intense orgasms, he should keep his mouth shut about feelings.

Wednesday quidditch practice was difficult, technically Harry wasn't on the team – none of the eighth year students played quidditch. But he had secured a coaching role, offering support to Ginny – the new captain.

He was the last person in the locker room, he hadn't even started undressing yet. He was too busy going over a way he could convince Ginny to drop the formation she had planned for the next game. He knew Ravenclaw would figure out what the Gryffindor team were doing and they would be unprepared. They needed at least a backup game plan. Ginny was determined that it would work and dug her heels in.

Harry suspected she was trying to assert her power and prove she was the captain and not Harry. Harry sighed and tugged off his quidditch gear and dirty clothes. He entered the wash area, a room that held twelve tiled cubicles, with a shower curtain across the front. Six shower cubicles ran down either side of the room.

Harry was used to shared washing facilities, after all he had shared with his dorm mates and quidditch team since he was eleven. Yes it was still awkward at times but the cubicles had a curtains that allowed some privacy.

He picked the nearest shower on his left and set about washing the sweat, mud and maybe despondency off him. He hated disagreeing with Ginny – but he was sure she would lead Gryffindor to a loss and they wouldn't win the quidditch cup. _Maybe I'm being melodramatic – we could win. It wasn't completely hopeless._

He was rinsing off the shampoo when his shower curtain was yanked open. Stood in front of him was Draco, eyes scanning his body and full of desire. Harry had forgotten he invited Draco to meet him for locker room sex. The thought of sex here with Draco caused blood to flow south.

Draco of course noticed his arousal and smirked at Harry. Harry wanted to wipe that fucking smirk off Draco's face. Before Draco could figure out he was stood too close to the shower, Harry shot his hand out, grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled him into the shower and under the spray of water.

Draco gasped and hunched his shoulders as the water ran down the back of his neck. "Argh Potter you utter wanker" he cried out.

Harry laughed, Draco's miraculous and perfectly styled hair was now plastered to his forehead and face soaking wet. Harry thought he still looked good, in fact he pulled off the wet look extremely well.

Draco pushed his wet hair out of his eyes and glared at Harry. However it lost its effectiveness as water droplets were running down his nose and dripping off. Harry smiled at the enchanting sight, moving forwards and kissing Draco before he could complain some more.

Draco didn't return the kiss immediately, but he soon relaxed against Harry and shifted so the shower head wasn't pouring water down his neck. Harry pulled back and surveyed Draco, who was fully clothed and soaked through.

"You know, you look hot with a wet shirt clinging to your body." Harry complimented Draco, who no longer seemed mad at Harry.

That was an understatement Draco looked damn right gorgeous and it shouldn't be legal. The white shirt had gone transparent, it clung to his body accentuating his muscles and erect nipples. Harry couldn't resist the temptation any longer and pulled the wet shirt away from Draco's stomach. He slipped his hands up under it and traced his fingers over Draco's torso.

Draco hadn't let Harry top yet, so when Draco lowered his head and seductively said, "I want you to fuck me hard against the tiles" Harry shuddered and stared open mouthed at Draco.

"You'll bottom?" he couldn't help but ask, he needed clarification. He thought Draco would never offer to bottom. Seeing it as another way to control their sex sessions.

"Yes. I prepared myself already." He honestly answered.

Harry swallowed and kissed Draco with vigour, pushing him back against the wall. Draco hit his head against the tiles, but he didn't complain.

Harry fumbled with Draco's trousers, but eventually he had his trousers and boxers pushed down to his ankles. Draco stepped out of them and went to undo his shirt. Harry stilled his hand.

"No. Keep the shirt on. It's sexy and different." Harry couldn't explain why the sight of Draco in a wet shirt was such a turn on, but it was.

The cubicle was small and narrow, Draco shifted so his back was against one side of the cubicle, with Harry between his legs and his feet up and flat against the other side of the cubicle. His legs bent at the knee and they were completely off the ground, he used the walls to prop him up. He was wedged between the two cubical walls. Draco reached out and gripped Harry's shoulders for extra support, the walls were wet and slippery after all.

Harry took hold of Draco's hips and held him steady. He hesitated and Draco noticed, "Just fuck me Potter."

Harry didn't like his snappish tone, but then again the position he was in must be uncomfortable. He pushed inside of Draco slowly and steadily and it felt so damn good. Being bottom whilst having sex with Draco was amazing, but experiencing the other side and being inside Draco, was incredible.

Harry knew Draco wasn't in the position to move, so he did all the work. Harry thrust into Draco with long slow thrusts. Speeding up as the sensation consumed him and he was soon fucking Draco hard but still with long smooth thrusts. The angle of the position and the fact that Harry's cock curved slightly upwards, he managed to brush over Draco's prostate.

Draco's moans of pleasure reverberated over the tiles, amplifying the sound and causing a slight echo. Making Harry's arousal increase at the cacophony of sexual noises sounding around them.

A few more firm thrusts and Harry cried out and climaxed. He hadn't lasted long, but it was the first time he'd been inside of Draco and he felt too good and he couldn't control his reaction. After the final waves of pleasure subsided, Harry pulled out and Draco put his legs down.

Harry dropped to his knees and finished Draco off, by sucking him to completion. Draco didn't take much encouragement, he soon climaxed and came in Harry's mouth. He slid down the wall and sat on the cubicle floor.

Draco's legs felt unstable, having them support his body as Harry fucked him was difficult, but then having to stay standing as Harry sucked him off was almost impossible. As soon as he felt his orgasm hit, he sank to the floor. Knowing he wouldn't be able to stand through the shivers of pleasure.

Harry remained on his knees, looking at Draco and his post orgasmic face. He had his eyes closed but not scrunched shut. He looked relaxed and completely open, no mask, no coldness or sneer. He had pushed his wet hair away from his face and it looked like it did when he was eleven, slicked back. His chest was rising and falling with rapid breath as he panted and tried to regain his regular breathing pattern. The wet shirt still clung to him, he had his hands resting on the floor arms locked and legs stretched as far as they could go, knees bent to fit. Harry had never seen him look so breath-taking – he was stunning.

_You have it bad. Get the fuck out of here. It's what he expects and what he wants._

Harry stood, wincing as his knees hurt. He rinsed himself under the spray and climbed out of the cubicle. Treading wet foot prints out to the locker room, he snatched up his wand and cast a drying charm on himself and his hair. He was almost completely dressed by the time Draco sauntered out, clothes on and dry. However his hair was still wet and sleeked back.

Harry thought Draco was going to leave without saying anything, in fact that was what they usually did. It was only the last few times they had maybe said a few words and the last time a few sentences. Draco reached the locker room door, hand braced on the handle, he turned and met Harry's eyes.

"Thanks Potter" he gave Harry a smile that could be interpreted in many different ways and left.

Harry frowned and stared at the door as if that would give him answers. He had no idea why Draco had thanked him, he hadn't previously. Harry trudged back to the castle and to his room.

Harry wondered if Draco would now be open to bottoming more often, making it equal. He always assumed that Draco saw this arrangement as a means to an end and was always on his terms that were in his favour. Harry decided not to think about it too much, otherwise he would drive himself mad. Working out how often he bottomed compared to Draco, how often he went in search of sex from Draco compared to Draco seeking him out. He knew if he did think about it, the odds would stack in Draco's favour. Harry was the one who felt like he wasn't in control, that he was getting too emotionally attached. This was a game to Draco, a quick fix for his sexual appetite. Harry didn't want to face the fact he was a convenience.

Harry enjoyed the sex, but he always had maudlin thoughts after. Panicking that Draco would decide to terminate their arrangement and Harry would be left with the feeling hurt. He hoped if Draco did end this, he would sleep with Harry one last time - a goodbye fuck. That would maybe ease the pain – or increase it.

0000000000000000

It was now Friday and Harry had agreed to help McGonagall by organising the 'Room of Remembrance'. She had cleared a room, set aside to remember all the witches and wizards lost in the two wars. A room to tell their stories and the history – like a museum, but also a place to remember – a memorial. There were many framed articles, stories, photos, plaques, poems and other items. Harry had agreed to set up the room, so that she can open it on Sunday for the student body, giving them somewhere to come and reflect.

McGonagall had left Harry to it. Harry wished he had help now, this seemed like a gigantic task to undertake. Not only was it unsettling looking at all the photos of people he knew and who had lost their lives, he had to do it alone. He had to hang the pictures, arrange the statutes, plaques and such in an artistic and pleasing way – but he had no idea where to begin.

Harry heard a familiar superior drawl behind him, "Need some help Potter? I'm surprised McGonagall trusted you with such a job. Merlin knows you have no sense of taste."

Harry turned around slowly and grinned, "You just insulted yourself. Saying I have no sense of taste, yet I find you attractive. Are you saying that me liking you is bad taste." Harry playfully retorted.

Draco stepped into the room and stopped in front of Harry. "No. Even you cannot mess up with your choice of fuck buddy – I'm that attractive that even you would appreciate it." His voice serious.

Chuckling, "Right" Harry sceptically said. He didn't want to say anything else, because Draco was that attractive, but he didn't want to confirm that he agreed with him -the big headed git.

"So do you want my help or not?" he wouldn't offer again and Harry knew it.

"Please. I have a rough plan given to me by McGonagall. She wants all the first war stuff together and the second war stuff separate – that's obvious really." Harry handed Draco the room plan.

He studied it a moment and then nodded. "You start hanging the pictures and framed articles. I will set up the display cabinets."

So they set about their jobs, working in silence. Harry had to wonder why Draco sought him out. _Maybe he wanted sex but found I was busy._ _Still he didn't have to stay and offer to waste his Friday evening helping me._ Harry tried to tell himself not to read into, he was probably bored. It didn't mean he wanted to spent time with you minus the fucking. To actually talk and enjoy each other's company.

Hanging the pictures and such wasn't as hard work as doing it the muggle way. It was a simple spell really, but there were so many to hang that Harry's arm ached from holding his wand for a long time and he was getting bored of uttering the same spell over and over.

He turned to look for Draco, he was arranging a replica of Hogwarts castle and the grounds – the model was beautiful and was perfect in every detail. Draco had steady hands, he wasn't clumsy and he was good at the fiddly parts.

"I'm just going to pop to the kitchens to get us a drink and a snack. Be back soon." Harry didn't want Draco to think he had given up on the job.

Draco smiled kindly at him, "Okay. Can you see if they have banana milkshake?"

Harry couldn't help it he broke out into a huge grin, "Banana milkshake?"

Draco shrugged one shoulder, "Yeah. I like milkshake and my favourite is banana flavour. I have a craving for it. I swear if you laugh Potter I will find a banana and ram it…."

"Whoa I get the idea. Besides I might enjoy that." He joked before leaving.

Harry was surprised when the house elves piled a tray with a pitcher of banana milkshake, two glasses and a stack of snacks. He didn't think they would have milkshake. _Goes to show all these years at Hogwarts and I can still be surprised._

Harry returned to find Draco sat crossed legged on the floor reading an article on Snape. Harry placed the tray between them and joined Draco, sitting crossed legged too.

Draco finished the article and put it to one side. He noticed the milkshake and smiled, pouring out two glasses. He handed one to Harry.

"Try it. You like milk?" Draco asked as he held out the glass.

Harry accepted the drink, "Yeah I like milk."

"And you like bananas?"

"Yes"

Draco inclined his head at the milkshake, "Then you'd like banana milkshake."

Harry felt weird, this was a surreal moment. Sat amongst reminders of the war, instead of feeling depressed he felt light hearted and happy. All because he was having a conversation with Draco that didn't involve sex and of all things involved banana milkshake.

Harry took a sip and smiled at Draco, who was watching Harry his drink untouched.

"I like it. It's bananary" he didn't know how else to phrase it.

Draco tilted his head back and laughed. "Bananary" shaking his head in amusement, he lifted his glass toasted Harry and took a sip.

They ate the snacks and drank in silence for a while. Until Harry couldn't stand it anymore. Surly they can talk, it didn't affect their bedroom arrangement – they could be friends. It was fuck buddies after all, they did the fucking but minus the buddy part. Well Harry wanted that part too.

"What was that article about?" Harry didn't really want to bring up Snape, it could lead to a huge argument. But he wanted to break the silence and that was the first thing he thought of.

Draco put his glass down, he was on his second glass of milkshake.

"Snape. It was an article that cleared his name and described a few things that would show he was working on the 'good' side of the war after all." Draco smiled sadly.

"I miss him" he quietly said.

Harry blinked at that, Draco sounded sad and he was displaying his weakness to Harry.

"Snape?" Harry asked.

"Yes. He was my god father and he helped me through my sixth and seventh year. I'm pleased that they were willing to honour him in this room, I was worried that the governors would argue that he was still a death eater and shouldn't be recognised as a role model, hero or whatever else reflected him in a good light."

Harry blinked at Draco. That was probably the most he had said to him all year in one go. It was also a topic that showed Draco wasn't the cold unruffled person he acted like he was. He somehow saw Harry differently otherwise he wouldn't be talking to him like this. Harry hoped he would continue to open up to him, to trust him and to share things with him.

"I'm pleased too. I'm sure Snape would complain about it, but it is what he deserves. I miss my god father too, and all the others. But I don't like to reflect on all the negative things, instead I focus on the positive and the future." Harry lightly brushed his fingers over Draco's on the floor.

Draco glanced at him and slowly pulled his hand free. "Time to finish this room." He stood, brushed his clothes down and walked away to the display once again.

_I crossed the line – he retreated._ Harry felt stung by that, but they weren't friends or even a proper couple. He had no right in feeling upset and rejected.

Harry stood and continued to hang the framed memorabilia and articles. A few hours later and they had finished. Approaching Draco Harry let how grateful he was show.

"Thanks for helping me. I feel bad for taking up hours of your Friday night." Harry put his hands in his pockets to prevent them from touching Draco, they were itching to caress his face.

"No problem. I'm surprised McGonagall didn't ask anyone else to help." Draco brushed off the thanks as if he did nothing.

"Well she was going to do it with a few teachers, but it was a mammoth task. They chose the articles, photos and displays. Framed them all and set up the memorial and room – I guess they ran out of steam. I offered my services, I didn't realise how much was left to do. So I'd like to repay you for your time."

Harry dropped to his knees before Draco could mistake his last statement. Harry looked up at Draco and winked.

Draco's mouth parted slightly and Harry felt his cock stir under his palm. Harry pleasured Draco with his trousers on at first, rubbing and squeezing him to hardness. Harry undid Draco's trousers and pulled out his erection.

Draco's cock was just as beautiful as the rest of him. About seven inches, thick and was flushed. Pre-come was dribbling from the slit, and Harry longed to lick it up.

Looking up at Draco again Harry said, "Thank you Draco for helping me" then he licked around Draco's head with the tip of his tongue. Lapping up the pre-come as he worked the head.

Draco reached out and gripped the display cabinet that was next to him. Harry noted that he was completely hidden from view behind the cabinet. If anyone glanced in the room they would only see Draco from mid chest upwards. Harry smiled and increased his efforts, engulfing him completely.

Harry felt Draco reach out and cradle his head in his hands, when Harry looked up, he saw Draco looking down at him. His eyes were open wide, so warm and filled with arousal. His cheeks were flushed and his hands began running through Harry's hair.

Harry returned his gaze back to Draco's groin. He ran his fingers through Draco's fuzzy pubic hair, Harry felt Draco's muscles flex as he arched his hips. Harry continued sucking and licking, Draco was being careful. He obviously didn't want to choke Harry by accident. Draco was making little gasping noises and the grip on Harry's hair tightened.

After a few more moments of Harry sucking, he felt Draco's cock spasm into my mouth and the tip filling, glancing up he saw Draco's chest heaving for breath, he was moaning and he cried out. His fingertips digging into the roots of Harry's hair.

Harry swallowed Draco's come. Gently stroking Draco's groin, burying his fingers in his soft pubic hair. Harry continued to caress Draco's thighs and hips, until he felt Draco's cock going soft between his lips. Harry released Draco and placed a kiss to his left hip, and then looked up at him tentatively.

Draco still had hold of his hair and Harry was waiting for him to let go so he could stand up. Before Harry could say anything he heard the door opening and his stomach turned to stone as he heard Hermione's voice.

"Oh. Sorry Malfoy. Have you seen Harry?" Harry closed his eyes and prayed that she stay in the doorway.

If she stayed in the doorway, the cabinet would block Harry from view.

"He's not here. I was helping him set this room up earlier, but he just left." Draco casually answered. Harry thought he was rather calm considering Harry was knelt in front of him and he still had his cock out.

"Okay. Thanks Malfoy." Harry heard Hermione say.

"She's gone" Malfoy whispered.

Harry sighed and stood up, looking to the side as Draco put himself away. Glancing back Harry noticed Draco was watching him.

"Um so I better go tell McGonagall that it's finished. I'll let her know you helped. Thanks Draco." Harry was half way out the door before he realised his slip up.

He had been calling Malfoy, Draco in his head for so long that it just slipped out. That was the first time he had called him Draco out loud and to his face. However Draco didn't comment and Harry acted as if he hadn't slipped up. He continued out the door.

Draco stayed in that depressing remembrance room for a long time. When he discovered Harry wasn't in his room earlier he went in search of him, he offered his help with the room even though the war still plagued him. He didn't know why, he just wanted to spend some time with him. He knew he was overstepping the fuck buddy boundaries.

Then Harry had been friendly and joked with him over his like for milkshake. Even comforting him by touching his hand. That snapped Draco out of it, Harry being so tender and kind jolted him. He had pulled his hand away and set about finishing the room. The feel of Harry's hand burring his skin. Yes he had long since admitted to himself that Potter had become Harry in his head.

Then Harry – fucking Harry had to drop to his knees and thank him with an astonishing blow job. Luckily before Draco could drop to his knees and beg Harry to be his boyfriend, Granger had interrupted them. Draco wasn't sure if he was pleased about that. Harry had stood and left, then he did it. He thanked him and called him Draco. He had frozen on the spot at hearing Harry casually call his name and with fondness.

Draco sighed. Approached the memorial with the list of the dead and lit the candles before leaving to go mull over all that has happened.

The next day Draco thought about his growing feelings. He knew one of his greatest fears included giving a fuck and falling in love. He was better off alone, he didn't want to open himself up to potential heartache. He treated dating and love as a game, as fun, and whoever had feelings first essentially loses.

However by Saturday evening Draco had successfully buried his feelings about Harry. He couldn't fall for him, he just couldn't. He wasn't strong enough to end the casual sex – he knew it wasn't fair on himself or Harry to continue but he was weak. Too weak to take the risk and be with him properly and too weak to give him up. He was pathetic but he needed his quick fix of Harry – he was addicted.

So he sucked up his pride and went to Harry. It was Saturday night and Draco wondered if Harry was busy, he hoped he wasn't. He knocked at his door and waited.

Harry opened the door and smiled brightly at him, "Hello. Come in" he invited Draco in before he had to ask.

Draco returned his smile and entered Harry's room. He looked around and saw that Harry had been studying.

"Studying on a Saturday. Really Potter!" Draco mocked, teasing him.

Harry flung his quill on his desk, "Not anymore" he surprised Draco by pulling him forwards by hips and kissing him with such lust and force that Draco had to grip onto Harry's shoulders to stop from stumbling.

Draco returned the kiss with his own passion, he had been yearning to feel Harry's lips again. Harry smelt fresh, of soap and zesty shower gel. This was mixed in with his natural musky scent and Draco was reminded of their sex in the shower, this caused him to grow hard.

He pressed himself firmly up against Harry, making sure his erection pressed into him. Harry gripped Draco's hips tighter and pushed his own erection against Draco's leg.

They ended up sprawled on Harry's bed, laying side by side and kissing. They had kissed plenty, but this seemed different, neither were in a rush to get to the sex. Harry reached out and took hold of Draco's hand.

Draco let him, they were holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes. As the minutes passed Draco felt the sexual intensity build. He reached out with his free hand and removed Harry's glasses. He looked into such intense green eyes he almost shied away, the connection that he felt with Harry was strong.

Draco was acting on instinct, doing what felt right in the moment – he knew later on he would regret being so intimate and open with Harry. But for now he wanted to go slow, saviour every movement and kiss. He lifted Harry's hand and kissed his knuckles, he dropped the hand gently and scooted closer, placing a kiss on his nose, his chin and then a single sweet kiss on his lips.

Harry sighed in contentment and pulled Draco closer to him. Harry slowly started to touch Draco, taking his time to leisurely make his way around Draco's body. They took their time, varying their touches – alternating between firm massage, light feathery touches, and gentle stroking. They stripped each other and frequently made eye contact.

Harry was working his way down his body and Draco was vibrating with longing and pleasure. Harry summoned the lube and applied a small amount to his fingers, he began messaging Draco.

Draco didn't object to the decision that he would be bottom. He knew if he topped and entered Harry, he wouldn't last long at all. He also wanted to feel Harry inside of him filling him.

What surprised Draco was the soft gentle press of Harry's lips against his entrance. Draco sucked in his breath sharply.

"Harry…" Draco said startled by Harry's actions.

Harry gasped and started licking and kissing with new determination. Draco was too aroused to care that he just called Harry, Harry out loud. Every kiss, lick and nibble was shooting pleasure sensations through his penis.

It felt amazing having Harry's soft warm mouth lovingly tease and probe him. His cock was throbbing and his body was experiencing new levels of pleasure he'd never felt before. None of his previous lovers ever touched that part of him with their mouth and tongue.

Harry was driving him wild. Blowing warm air onto his anus and the skin surrounding it, then he switched to using his tongue. Laying it flat to lick, flick, rub and push against his hole, changing tact and making his tongue stiff and hard using it to penetrate, probe, tap and trace the anal rim.

Draco was in heaven – he must be. He felt incredible, he couldn't control the whimpering, moaning and babble that escaped his lips.

When Harry began kissing and nibbling his anus and thighs Draco began begging.

"Oh fuck…feels good…..Harry please….please!" he softly called out.

Harry wasn't completely sure what Draco was asking, but he could hazard a guess. Instead of giving him what he wanted Harry decided to just tease a bit more.

Draco gripped the bed sheets and arched up, as Harry plunged his tongue all the way in and went to town on his ass.

"Harry, Harry….god Harry" Draco whimpered, adding, "Please Harry I need more" Draco didn't even care that he had called Harry by his first name so much.

Draco felt Harry withdraw his tongue and positioned himself between Draco. In one swift movement Harry pushed inside of him. Draco moaned in pleasure, it felt good to get what his body had wanted for so long.

Tonight their sex was slow, sensual and intense. They touched each other more frequently, stared into one another's eyes and went slow.

Harry took hold of Draco and stroked him a few times, then Harry was climaxing and pushing deep into Draco. He continued to stroke Draco and he soon had a blissful release and a powerful orgasm.

Harry collapsed over him and kissed him carefully. Draco realised he want wearing his glasses. He probably removed them when he was rimming me. Draco was embarrassed when he thought about it. It was such an intimate and trusting thing to do.

"Stay for a bit?" Harry asked, knowing he would likely be denied his request.

Draco kissed Harry's forehead and softly said, "Only for a bit" he compromised.

Harry moved to lay at Draco's side and rested his head on his chest. He played with Harry's hair and soon heard Harry's breathing slow and Draco knew he was asleep.

Draco continued to run his fingers through his hair. He thought over this night, _was it still casual sex?_ Tonight felt like making love and not just sex. _Maybe it stops being casual sex when the lines of intimacy are blurred. When one of us wants to spend the night or when one of us wants to cuddle after sex. Kinda like now._

Draco sighed and slowly edged his way out from under Harry. Dressed as quietly as he could and returned to his own room, before he could blur the lines of intimacy more then he already had.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Trouble in paradise! Enjoy.

**Chapter Four**

When Harry woke a few hours later, he was sticky, cold and alone. He had hoped that Draco would have fallen asleep by accident and stayed. He must have slipped out. Harry sighed spelled himself clean, climbed under the covers and returned to sleep. He will worry about Draco tomorrow, when he was rested and at a more reasonable hour.

Harry woke late on Sunday, he had missed breakfast. He was glad though, he didn't think he could face Draco this morning. Last night was different. They talked, they made love, they cuddled and Draco even stayed for a bit instead of bolting for the door.

However what changed things for Harry was the fact that he had rimmed Draco. That was intimate, that was something you share with someone you are comfortable with, with someone you have built trust with. _Like I have with Draco._

Harry showered, dressed and set about tidying his room as a distraction. It didn't work his mind would always stray back to Draco and last night.

_Maybe I'm fooling myself into thinking I just want casual sex? Do I want casual sex or am I just afraid to care enough about something. To define it and give it importance. Maybe I am just afraid of failing, of causing myself the inevitable pain that comes along with heartbreak._

Because Harry knew he could be pessimistic – he assumed if something did happen with Draco then _it_ wouldn't last anyway._ Maybe I'm just afraid to fuck it all up. But I'd rather fuck it up, than be afraid to try. _Harry thought as he sorted his desk and books into neat piles.

Harry checked the time and decided he should go get lunch before he missed that too. He was getting hungry now and couldn't avoid the great hall any longer. He slowly made his way down. Hermione and Ron had improved since the war, they didn't crowd him or suffocate him, they backed off and allowed him space, they still hung out a lot but they wouldn't ask where Harry had been every second of the day.

In fact since Ron and Hermione had started dating they spent a lot of time together. Then Hermione was always studying, she took the NEWTs very seriously. Well so did everyone else, but Hermione always took it the extra mile.

Ginny even stopped hanging off his arm and on every word – that was nice. She was busy studying, with quidditch and her new boyfriend. It seemed that everyone had someone to be busy with and well Harry had Draco but that could end any second – that thought alone made him feel lonely.

Everyone seemed to be busy. Harry still hung out with Dean, Seamus, Neville and even Luna. But that was casual and at random times. He never really had a set plan to fill his time. Last night everyone was busy so he settled for studying – boring but at least it was something. He was pleased when Draco came to him and disrupted that boredom.

Harry walked in and saw that most the eighth years were in the hall eating lunch – including Draco. Harry sighed and went to sit next to Hermione.

"Oh Harry I wondered when you would wake up? Why are you so tired?" she innocently asked.

Harry remained calm, she couldn't know what made him so tired last night, "All that studying – taxes the brain." He casually replied.

"Hmm studying. I find that hard to believe." She sceptically answered him.

"I was. No skin off my nose if you don't believe it." He shrugged and helped himself to some food.

Harry could see Draco listening to the conversation out of the corner of his eye. _I was studying Hermione – studying Draco's body._ Harry thought and almost laughed, but checked it just in time.

"You missed the opening of the Room of Remembrance mate" Ron chipped in.

Harry had forgot about that, "Oh well. I know what it looks like considering I set it up."

Ron nodded, "I guess. It's a nice room. Fred has a nice dedication and that – mum will cry when she sees it."

Harry smiled, "Yeah it is tastefully done and is a nice room."

They went silent then and busied themselves with eating lunch. Harry sent Draco a small smile and then kept his eyes down for the rest of the meal. He was listening to Pansy drone on in Draco's ear.

"Draco are you even paying attention?" she snapped.

"Yes Pansy dear. Of course Pansy dear. You completely right Pansy dear." He replied in sickly sweet voice.

"Draco" she whined.

"I heard you Pans. You have set up a correspondence with some wealthy pure blood wizard and you hope to meet him soon and then maybe even start courting. I heard Pansy." He drawled in a bored tone.

"Good. I'm glad you were listening. What about you Draco?" she queried.

"What about me?" he asked confused.

She sighed, "Do you have your eyes on anyone? You know your family will start pushing you soon. We're eighteen, we have to court our future partners for at least a year before we marry. Its tradition – you need to start dating someone. Then you will be ready to marry by nineteen/twenty – you shouldn't leave it any later." She lectured.

Draco glared at her, "Don't. You sound like my parents. I can't deal with you pressurising me too."

Harry heard the sound of a chair scraping across stone flooring and then Draco marched by, his face set and eyes blazing with anger. It took a lot of willpower to stay and finish his lunch, he then gently pulled his own chair out and left, bidding his friends a goodbye. The eighth year dining table was just a few tables cobbled together with random mismatched chairs – no benches like the house tables. It was as if the eighth years were thought of at the last moment. Harry liked the mismatched chairs though, kind of symbolised the eighth year students.

Harry knocked on Draco's door.

"Go away Pansy I am not in the mood for a lecture on pureblood traditions." Draco yelled.

"Um it's not Pansy. It's me Harry." Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to face the brunt of Draco's anger now.

However it was too late Draco opened his bedroom door and Harry stepped into his room.

"I um wanted to see if you were okay. You seemed frustrated at lunch." Harry asked lamely.

Draco narrowed his eyes at him, "You were listening in on my conversation."

Harry sighed, Draco was definitely in a sour mood, "No. Okay maybe a little but it was hard not to, you weren't exactly being quiet." Harry defended himself.

"You know she's right. It is expected of me to be married by the time I am twenty one. I have to court a _pureblood witch_ for at least a year before marriage. I have a few years at best." His voice was cold and Harry noted the way he stressed the words 'pureblood witch' making sure Harry understood the implications of that.

Harry felt dizzy and sick, Draco was still determined to uphold the pureblood ways and Malfoy traditions. _Even though – even though what! You knew this was just casual sex to him you fool._

"No one is forcing you. I'm sure purebloods have married after the age of twenty one and some not at all." Harry countered.

Draco sneered at him and looked at Harry as if he was stupid, "Yes I know all of that. But that is not how it is usually done. There are always the few oddballs in pureblood society. I do not plan on being one of them. I have many honours to uphold and the Malfoy line to continue."

Harry started at him, "But you're gay!" Harry blurted.

Draco laughed a cold laugh that made Harry shiver, "Yes I know that too. So what! Do you think I will be the first pureblood gay wizard to marry a witch and have children – don't be so naive Harry."

Harry bristled he didn't like Draco's condescending tone or the topic of conversation.

"Don't call me naive. Just because I don't understand your stupid pureblood traditions" he snapped.

Draco glared at him, "No matter how stupid they are, they still exist and I will still abide by them. What do you care anyway? You can marry a witch or wizard of any blood – you're free to marry through choice."

Harry didn't want to think of marriage, at the moment the one person he wanted a proper relationship with, was off the table.

"I care" was all he managed to reply. Draco could take that to mean about marriage or him, whatever.

"Well you shouldn't it will only end in heartache. Save yourself the pain Potter." He sounded regretful.

"Too late" Harry muttered sombrely.

Draco stared at him for a long time. Draco closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to his eyelids rubbing them. Opening them again he said, "Well that's your own fault. You knew the rules before we got involved. You have broken several, you called me Draco, you asked me to stay over, you cuddled me, you're talking with me and worst of all you have fallen for me. Don't try and blame me. You knew from the start what this was." His mask was back in place and his voice was firm.

Harry felt his hand shaking and moved it behind his back he didn't want Draco to mock him for his reaction to his words.

"You're right as always. It was my fault how silly of me. I guess as I broke the rules this terminates our arrangement. Have a nice life Malfoy." Harry's voice was just as hard and had an edge to it.

He turned and left, slamming Draco's bedroom door on the way out. Harry went to his room and threw a few things. He had to spend the afternoon repairing them and tidying again. But it helped with his frustration and anger.

Harry was being honest when he told Draco it was too late – he had fallen for him and he was feeling heartache. Heartache at the thought that he would be courting someone else and marrying them within a few years. It ate away at him and he felt sick – it hurt.

Harry ignored Draco for the whole following week. Harry was snappish and irritable, Ron and Hermione didn't have a clue what caused it and he had the guilt of that added to the other emotions he was experiencing.

Draco appeared to be unaffected by the end of their arrangement but then Harry knew he could hide his emotions and act like the cold bastard that Harry thought he wasn't. _How wrong was I?_

By Saturday Harry needed to see Draco again, not for sex – he just had to see his face, talk, even arguing would be better than ignoring each other. He knocked and waited, Draco answered shortly after.

"Potter" he sounded surprised.

"Hi. I was…."

Draco cut him off before he could reveal anything, "I have company Potter. Can this wait?" he coolly interjected.

Harry felt sick again, what if Draco had found a replacement fuck buddy.

"Sure it can wait" he heard himself say.

Harry returned to his room and pulled out the Marauders map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" Harry activated the map.

He located the eighth year common room and dorms. His eyes immediately locating Draco's room. Harry's hand tightened on the map as he noticed the company Draco had – it was Astoria Greengrass a pureblood witch, in a different year to them.

Harry remembered Pansy and Draco's words about pureblood courting and marriages. He punched his pillow – Draco may have chosen his future bride.

The only thing that soothed Harry was the fact he knew they wouldn't be having sex, traditional purebloods didn't have sex until the wedding night.

Harry stared at the map periodically throughout the night. Astoria remained in Draco's room for a long time. Harry watched Draco escort her out at 11:30pm, returning a few moments later. Then Harry watched as the tiny dot labelled Draco Malfoy paced in his room.

The following week was more or less the same, Draco and Harry avoided each other and Harry studied the map to see that Astoria often visited Draco in his room and occasionally they walked around the school grounds.

Harry was relaxing in Hermione's room with his two best friends. Ron's room was too messy to hang out in and Hermione preferred her room as she had access to her books, so she could study whilst Harry and Ron messed about.

"Ron?"

"Yeah mate"

"You're a pureblood. What is with this whole marrying by your twenty one shite?" Harry was intrigued.

Ron wrinkled up his nose and glanced at Hermione, "Us Weasleys don't follow that rubbish. But we are aware of the traditions. I think the stuck up pureblood society believe that if you are not married by twenty one something must be wrong with you and then you become a undesirable candidate for marriage and you may never find someone. Fucking stupid if you ask me. Bill was over twenty one and he is extremely happy with Fleur."

Harry could see how that made sense to the warped stuck up purebloods.

Hermione added, "Yes but Bill and Fleur married for love. The purebloods that marry before twenty one rarely marry for love."

"What makes you ask?" Ron questioned.

Harry shrugged, "Draco and I have ended our rivalry and when he helped me in the Room of Remembrance he mention something about having to marry soon. Then Pansy at breakfast the other day was lecturing him about it – I was curious that's all." Harry twisted the truth a bit. He wasn't ready to tell his friends he had been fucking Draco.

"Well of course families like Malfoy's would believe in all that tripe – probably more so then many other purebloods. They have their family name to restore and their future resting on a good marriage for Draco and a future heir." Hermione explained.

Ron shook his head, "I didn't think I'd ever say this, but poor Malfoy. That's a lot of pressure."

Hermione agreed, "It is. But they deem a marriage satisfactory if it occurs primarily for reasons like gain of wealth, practical reasons, and status or solely for pleasure. Rarely love. Love may occur later on, but not public displays of affection and is very restricted."

"Sounds like Malfoy has a brilliant future ahead" Ron joked.

"You know its very Jane Austin" Hermione randomly said.

Ron and Harry stared at her perplexed.

She huffed, "Boys. Jane Austin is an extremely talented muggle writer, whose novels are similar to pureblood society. Marriage is fundamentally important to their worlds and they often marry young and into wealthy families. All to do with the advantages they will get from it, not about love. Although my favourite book of hers Pride and Prejudice has a happy ending eventually."

She sighed and said, "Mr Darcy"

Ron and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. They had no idea who Mr Darcy was and why he caused Hermione to get all dreamy eyed.

Hermione dug around her bookcase and handed Harry the book Pride and Prejudice, "Here read it"

Harry frowned at it, "Um it looks girly"

She tutted and rammed the book in his hand, "Like I said it is an insight into how purebloods think, very similar worlds."

Harry rolled his eyes took the book but he wasn't planning on reading it. Harry surprised himself though, later that night he was once again alone and bored. He picked up the book and started to read.

He struggled initially to follow the language and it was a very girly book, but he read it and would admit liked it. He wouldn't go as far as to say it was brilliant or even great, but it was insightful and a good read. He was almost finished when a knock came at his door, Harry marked his page in the book and answered.

"Malfoy" he coldly said.

"Potter"

"Right. So what do you want?" he asked after a few awkward moments of silence.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"I guess" Harry reluctantly stepped aside.

Malfoy picked up his book and smiled, "Didn't have you down as a Jane Austin fan"

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, "Its Hermione's she said I might like it. It's all right I guess."

Draco put it back on the bed, "Mother reads them all. Not many people know that she was actually a witch. I think it is assumed she was a muggle, but mother would never read muggle literature."

Harry snorted, "God forbid she reads muggle literature, she might catch muggle cooties." Harry knew he was being immature but it was ridiculous.

Harry watched as Draco struggled, he was obviously torn between amusement and indignation at the insult to his mother.

"I repeat what do you want?" Harry wasn't inclined to be kind right now.

"Potter don't make this harder than it should be. Can't we continue our arrangement, until we graduate or beyond? We have great sex and it would be a shame to give that up." Draco looked intently at Harry.

Harry was the one struggling now. Torn between feeling happy that he might get to touch Draco again, kiss and make love – no have sex. But also angry that Draco still wanted to use him even though he was aware of how Harry felt.

"But it's not casual for me anymore. I enjoy the sex – more than enjoy it. But I know the longer this continues the more I will get hurt. Besides what about Astoria Greengrass, she wouldn't want you shagging around whilst you are courting her surly?" Harry knew he has Draco there.

Draco stiffened, "How do you know about Astoria and I? Have you been following us?"

Harry snorted, "As if. I just saw her leave your room the other night and I overheard you and Pansy talking. Again you weren't exactly being quiet." That was all true, Draco didn't need to know Harry had been studying the map, watching him and Astoria.

"Pansy has a loud fucking mouth. Yes I have started courting Astoria, she is younger than me and IF we enter into a marriage it won't be until she graduates. That gives us some time."

"Some time for what Draco. Fuck around, sow your wild oats and hurt more people. That's selfish and cold. Again I'm sure your future wife wouldn't like to know you are fucking around." Harry's voice had risen, he was angry and he could feel it building and building. His magic buzzed and crackled.

"She isn't naive Potter. She knows what goes on in pureblood society. In fact many wizards take lovers and mistresses even after marriage. It is the way it is." He said it with ease as if there was nothing wrong about that.

Harry shook his head in disgust, "Maybe if purebloods married for love they wouldn't need to seek gratification elsewhere. If you weren't all cold and ignored the awful things that happened under your noses you'd be happier."

Draco shoved Harry in the centre of his chest, "Fuck you Potter. Since school has started have you heard me slag off your family, half-bloods or muggle borns? No. So what gives you the right to disrespect my way of life, my family and our traditions? This is why we would never work – you annoy the fuck out of me."

Harry was ashamed to admit he was hard. He hadn't argued or fought with Draco since the war finished, it felt exhilarating pushing each other's buttons. In fact it was turning him on.

Harry shoved him back, "Not as much as you annoy the fuck out of me. Your snobby, your arrogant and think that your so damn irresistible that I would be willing to be your little bitch boy."

Draco laughed and pushed Harry up against the wall, kissing him hard. Harry reacted immediately, they hadn't kissed or touched for a while – too long. Harry instantly melted under Draco's touches and kisses.

Harry was still angry and so was Draco, they stripped one another with rough, forceful tugs and yanks of the clothes. Their aggression showing in their movements and how they handled each other. Their kisses were forceful. The kind that bruises. They bit and grabbed digging in fingers and what followed was some mind-blowing angry aggressive sex. Draco had topped, and Harry didn't argue, desperate to be with Draco again, to feel connected to him. Draco hadn't gone gentle, he fucked Harry hard – the hardest he had ever fucked him.

Draco had pulled out immediately – reminiscent of the first time they had sex. He sat on the edge of the bed to steady his breathing and catch his breath. Harry hurt and not just his pride, his heart but his body bloody started aching. That was some powerful and hard angry sex and he would be healing bruises later for sure.

Harry dressed in silence. Waited until Draco was dressed and then turned to face him, "I guess you got what you came for anyway. It seems you always get your way. Now go before I give in to my urge to punch you or hex you."

Harry saw Draco's hand tighten over his wand and then he spun on his heel and left. Harry fell to the bed and yanked at his hair, he was frustrated and upset. Harry wouldn't become someone who trailed around waiting for their lover to snap their fingers and grant them a moment of their time. He couldn't - he knew why some people did that. Now that he was in this situation, but he hoped he could be stronger than that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

At the next Hogsmeade weekend Harry had to control his sudden jealousy and anger. Draco and Astoria were on a date and he was flirting with her, spoiling her with gifts and generally making her swoon.

_It's all so fake._ Harry bitterly thought. Even Astoria knows that she won't have the true Draco as her husband, just one of his personas – but she would accept it as it was a suitable marriage offer.

Draco looked up and met Harry's gaze. Harry thought he saw a flicker of yearning and sorrow when he looked at him, but Draco returned his attention to Astoria before Harry could analyse it further.

Harry hated what he had become, a mopping miserable shadow of a man. Pinning after Draco like a lovesick fool – but he couldn't stop. He needed more, more than a quick fix but knew that was all he would get. Could he settle for being Draco's lover, his bit on the side as he played happy families? Harry didn't think he could or would for that matter.

But a part of him could ignore all that if it meant he got to feel Draco pushed against him, feel his heat and his passion as he kissed him of shagged him. That was like a drug and Harry was well and truly hooked. He needed to go to the equivalent of rehab – but how would he get over his Draco obsession. He'd been obsessed more or less with Draco since he was eleven after all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

(Time skip – after graduation over a year later)

Harry and Draco had a few more encounters during school, they couldn't stay away. But Harry had finally grown a spine and told Draco he wouldn't be used. He still felt strongly for Draco, in fact he admitted to himself that he may be in love with Draco. But what good was love.

Draco wanted and needed, a pureblood – nope not Harry. A witch – nope not Harry either. A wealthy and prominent person – okay maybe this one, and someone to bear his children – definitely not Harry, but they could have found a way around that.

Harry couldn't read Draco, at times Harry thought Draco felt the same that he loved him but couldn't be with him. At other times Draco was cold and mean and pushed him away and that was what hurt.

So a few months before graduation Harry had stopped being weak and ended their arrangement. They graduated and barely crossed paths nowadays.

That was until Harry attended a Ministry event, he was considering Auror training and thought he ought to attend to make an effort. He tried to avoid Ministry events and many purebloods and socialites attended – and that meant Draco and his fiancée Astoria Greengrass. She was still at Hogwarts but if the events coincided with the holidays she attended. Rumour was Draco was set to marry Astoria as soon as she graduated.

Harry had spent many months since leaving Hogwarts training, getting into shape. He didn't want to be laughed at once he enrolled into Auror training. So he was bulkier, more muscles and toned – he was pleased as it added to his attractiveness.

Harry was talking with the current head Auror about the application process, when he caught sight of Draco's hair.

Harry couldn't even look at the git without remembering the times he had gripped onto that hair during sex. Or how he smelt and tasted, how he laughed and smiled – nothing like the robotic Draco that was now making the rounds around the room. Greeting and charming other guests, with perfect pureblood Astoria on his arm.

Harry excused himself from Mr Cartwright and headed to the bar in the far corner of the room.

"Strong fire whisky please" Harry asked the attendant.

Draco's heart skipped a beat when he spotted Harry at the bar. Harry never attended these events so he didn't expect to see him. Draco felt his heart rate accelerate, his pulse quicken and his cock stir at the sexual memories that now flashed through his mind.

He and Astoria hadn't had sex – she was pure in all senses of the word and he would be gifted with her virginity on their wedding night. Draco had slept with women in the past, he wasn't repulsed by the idea. But he wasn't particularly desperate to bed Astoria, not how he was when he watched Harry.

Draco continued to greet various people, eventually leaving Astoria with a group of pureblood witches who were set to marry into other prestigious families. They would become her friends and immediate social circle once they were married.

Draco stuck to the shadows, he quietly took the seat next to Harry. Harry didn't look at him but said, "Malfoy"

Draco smiled, he liked hearing Harry's voice after all this time. It soothed him. He also noticed that Harry filled out his robes better and he was itching to feel the differences in his physique and how his body felt moulded against him as they fucked.

"Evening Potter. Unusual to see you at one of these events." He casually commented.

Harry turned to look at him and Draco was stunned by the emotions that ran through him, being away from Harry had dulled the ache and yearning for him. Seeing his face, his Harry once again made all those feelings and emotions jolt to the surface.

"No I don't like show offs" he snapped eyeing Draco, clearly intending to mean that as an insult for him.

"What have you been up to?" Draco was determined to have a civil conversation.

"None of your damn business. As it is none of my business whether your little miss perfect pureblood puppet has agreed to be your slave." Harry stood and pushed his way through the crowds.

Draco waited, but his patience was wearing thin. He followed Harry not long after he left and spun him around by his arm in the empty corridor outside the ball room.

"Take that back" Draco demanded

Harry wretched his arm free of Draco's tight grasp, "No. I pride myself on honesty and that is the truth."

Draco punched him in the mouth. He didn't know why he did it, he was just frustrated, as deep down he knew Harry was right. But that wouldn't change the fact that he would marry Astoria and have at least one heir.

Harry's hand flew up to his mouth, as his tongue flicked out and licked at the blood on his lips.

"Still a bastard I see" he calmly said.

Draco was pissed off, Harry was being so calm and collected. He wanted to see the passion, the fire and the anger. Then maybe they could have angry sex. Draco didn't know how to handle this Harry. _Well I will have to coax it out of him._

"Tell me Potter what is the difference between Astoria being a pureblood puppet, to you being used and fucked by the Ministry and being their saviour, hero and good Auror. Their ultimate puppet!" Draco sneered.

Harry reacted instantly, he swung his fist and punched Draco in the stomach. Draco doubled over and Harry kneed him in the head – luckily he didn't break anything.

Draco straightened back up with difficulty and gripped Harry's arm and hauled him into the nearest room. It was a store room – Draco didn't care. He pushed Harry against the shelving and captured his lips in a hard and electrifying kiss.

_Fuck I've missed this. This passion and fire. I feel alive when I touch him, kiss him._ Draco was fully erect and he edged forwards pressing his erection against Harry. Harry moaned and rubbed his leg against it.

"I fucking hate you" Harry moaned out as he ran his hands under Draco's robes and over his bare skin.

Draco ignored that comment. Instead he attacked Harry's neck, tasting and licking. The familiar scent and cologne was the fix he had been yearning for.

"Fuck Harry I missed you" Draco panted as he gripped Harry's erection.

Harry gasped in pleasure and astonishment. Draco called him Harry and said he missed him. _Don't fool for it, he will say anything to get you to sleep with him. He'd probably say he loved me if he knew it would work._ Harry told himself not to listen to Draco's words, instead to enjoy this once off. This quickie and then move on.

It was just that - a quickie. Draco bent Harry over and fucked him, but he didn't last long and he moaned Harry's name as he came. Something he had never done before. Harry pulled his trousers up and went to leave, Draco gripped his arm.

"No. You didn't finish." He pointed to the obvious bulge in Harry's trousers.

Harry shrugged. Draco gently pushed him back and dropped to his knees. He handle Harry's cock with care, he teased, touched and worshiped it. Harry came into his mouth and gripped onto that fabulous blond hair – cussing as he knew his avoidance of Draco hadn't cured him of his addiction or obsession.

Harry spelled himself clean and looked over at Draco who stood.

"This doesn't mean anything. You're still marrying a woman. I won't be your convenient lay because your wife cannot fuck you how you like it." Harry glanced sadly at him, "Bye Draco"

Draco waited a moment and then left the cupboard heading in the opposite direction to the men's bathroom, so he could check his appearance before returning to the party.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hello, long time no see! Well not see, but update, you get my meaning. As some of you may know, I got married last weekend. So I was busy with the wedding, the wedding reception and some time away with my hubby and little baby boy. I'm back and feel at home now I have my laptop firmly in place – well on my lap of course.

I WILL TRY AND CATCH UP ON ANSWERING MY REVIEWS AND PMs WHEN I HAVE TIME.

Anyway enough rambling. There shouldn't be any more waiting now. Enjoy the next chapter.

Oh sorry I lied, one more thing. Who thinks this should have a happy ending? Or an unhappy one? Let me know. Cheers.

**Chapter Six**

Harry returned to the party and felt sick. He had just slept with a taken man, someone else's man. It was official he was a horrible person – he never thought he'd be the type of person who could do something like that. But he did and it was a nasty shock to realise he wasn't as much as a decent person he thought he was.

Harry glanced around the room and spotted Astoria. _Shit, what have I done? _ Harry left the party early, he couldn't face seeing Astoria, being around other people getting paranoid that they knew what he had done, and he didn't want to be in the room when Draco came back in.

Harry went through a variety of emotions, he felt disgusted, guilty and angry. Angry that Draco would even approach him. Yes Harry was wrong to sleep with him, but he was single. Draco was the one who was engaged and at the party with his partner. How dare he seek Harry out and have sex with him.

Harry knew he did what he did, because it was Draco – that was the simple fact of the matter. He became pathetic around Draco. He just wanted to be with him and he would forget that other people existed outside of Draco and him. However crossing the line and cheating with Draco, it made him take a step back and take a cold, hard, analytical look at the realities of the situation. Harry vowed to never let it happen again. To try and ignore Draco or be as polite as possible. He knew Draco said that Astoria would expect Draco to have lovers, but Harry couldn't bring himself to be that person.

He of course had moments of weakness, especially when he saw Draco in Diagon Alley or at the Ministry. Basically whenever he got a glimpse of the man he would feel his resolve weaken. As long as he didn't have to talk with him, be close to him and generally avoided him. Harry thought he could manage not to repeat the same mistake.

Occasionally Harry couldn't help but feel cheated himself, he was with Draco before Astoria. He had almost a whole year at Hogwarts with Draco, and some of those moments were the best moments of his life. Draco was gay and clearly didn't want to marry Astoria. But he was, and is, and Harry had to deal with it. It was all terribly unfair, however he wouldn't change what happened. He had those blissful moments before their arrangement ended.

Basically Harry felt torn between what's right and what made him happy. He felt torn between responsibility and desire.

The next time Harry had a conversation with Draco it was on his wedding day. Harry turned up at Draco's just to see if he would really do this. Harry tried to ignore how good Draco looked in his wedding robes.

"Draco it isn't too late you can back out." Harry hated the way his voice came out all whining and begging.

Draco sighed, "Harry you shouldn't have come. You're only going to get yourself worked up. I cannot back out – by this afternoon I will be married." He calmly explained worried that any wrong word would set Harry off.

"Please…for us." Harry was desperate he'd try anything.

"There cannot be an us Harry. Not a public us anyway. Unless you've changed your mind about being my lover?" he walked over to the stricken Harry.

Draco reached out and touched his arm, "Have you?" he seductively asked, running his fingers up Harry's arm and across his jaw.

Harry flinched and stepped back, "For fuck sake Draco it is your wedding day! Have you no shame?"

Harry didn't wait for an answer, "I was wrong. I shouldn't have come here. I thought…..I thought I could get you to choose, and that maybe, just maybe, you'd choose me. I guess I don't mean as much to you as you do to me." Harry couldn't believe he tried to stop Draco getting married, he felt such a fool.

"You mean more to mean than Astoria." Draco said with no hint of flirting, his voice the usual honest voice he used when he was with Harry.

"Well that doesn't exactly comfort me Draco. Astoria means fuck all to you. She is someone you are using, who you do not care for and someone who you are treating like shit. So to say I mean more isn't exactly a compliment." He snapped.

"You know exactly what I meant." Draco replied with a hard edge to his voice.

"No I didn't. I never did Draco." Harry honestly didn't think he meant that much to Draco, just convenience and maybe a slight attachment.

Draco slowly approached Harry again, cupping his face, "I'm sorry I hurt you and that I'm still hurting you. I'm hurting too – believe me I'm really hurting. But I cannot change who I am. I am a pureblood and I have obligations and expectations to fulfil."

Harry tried to pull free, but he was looking into Draco's eyes and was hypnotised.

"Did you ever love me?" Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

Draco caressed his cheek, "Yes – I still do Harry…."

"Don't Draco. Don't finish that – I don't want to hear but…but nothing okay." He stepped out of Draco's hands and went to the door.

"Have a lovely wedding day. I hope you get all that you want from this marriage. Bye Draco." Harry left before he started crying and showed Draco how upset he was.

Draco wanted to run after Harry. Tell Harry he loved him and that he was the only person he ever loved and will ever love in his life. But it wasn't fair on Harry, he would still be marrying Astoria and no matter how much he loved Harry, that wouldn't change.

Instead he sank into a chair and tried to fight the sheer despair, loneliness and guilt he was feeling. It took the rest of the morning to pull himself together, enough to step out and marry Astoria with a mask firmly in place.

Harry stayed and watched Draco get married. He obviously enjoyed causing himself pain, suffering and heartache, he should have left. Once they were announced husband and wife, Harry left. Locking himself away in his house and wallowed in self-pity.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Harry managed to successfully avoid Draco for a whole year. He had started dating, nothing lasted but he was trying to move on.

As far as Harry could tell, Draco was happily married. But that was most likely all an act and he kept various lovers. Harry tried not to think about it or Draco, if he did he would get depressed and he really wanted to move on and be happy.

Being in love with a married man - well it wasn't exactly fun. Harry knew no matter how much time passed, he would always be in love with Draco. Just a bit, he would never forget him or get over his love for him. He just hoped it wouldn't ruin his chances for happiness in the future. He's already had a few partners finish with him as they said that Harry was clearly in love with someone else, and they didn't want to be his second choice.

Harry sighed, his last partner Dean wasn't pleased that Harry refused to open up to him and give him his whole heart and soul. But Harry couldn't give that, not when it belonged to Draco. He and Dean screamed at each other, said hurtful things and then Dean ended it. He left Harry with a bucket load of guilt and a heavy heart.

Harry moped for a few days after his break up with Dean. He admitted to himself that Draco was his first love. The one that he first truly had feelings for. Draco will be the person that he will never forget, this love left an imprint on his heart which will be there forever.

Falling in love was the best thing that has ever happened to him, but now that it's gone Harry felt hopeless. He had heard somewhere that your first love will be one who will be the hardest to get over, the one that can still make you smile even when you're having the worst day ever, and the one who after breaking you, you'll still love them. Your first love never leaves. Well that summed up how he felt about his fucked up relationship with Draco.

After hiding for a few days, Hermione convinced Harry to take a mini holiday and just relax. She thought that his break up with Dean had upset him. In fact it was the trip down memory lane and his thoughts of Draco that had upset him.

He agreed with her though and took some time off work and was currently looking at the Trevi Fountain in Rome, Italy. It was a beautiful fountain and Rome was an amazing city. He ignored the loneliness – he wished he was here experiencing this with someone. Anyone, even a friend would be better than being alone.

Harry pulled out a coin and studied the water. He jumped when he heard;

"Did you know that coins are supposedly meant to be thrown using the right hand over the left shoulder?"

Harry closed his eyes and hoped that the voice he just heard did not belong to who he knew it belonged to.

Harry heard movement and sensed that someone was stood next to him.

"Are you going to throw that coin in? Or are you going to stand here all night?" Draco teased.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to face Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked without any greeting or politeness.

Draco watched Harry for a moment before answering, "I am here on business. Maybe some shopping once the business is concluded. You?"

Harry frowned, "I was having a nice relaxing mini break." He complained.

"Are you here alone?" Draco ventured to ask.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco, but didn't answer him.

"Apparently an estimated three thousand Euros are thrown into the fountain each day." Draco casually said, as if Harry wasn't ignoring him.

Harry raised his eyebrows and coolly replied, "Did you know that over half of all marriages end in divorce."

Harry didn't wait for an answer he turned and walked away. Of course Draco followed him, Harry continued to act as if he wasn't there.

Of all the places in the world and he went away to the one place that Draco just happened to be. _This sort of shit happens in cheesy films not real life._ Harry sullenly thought.

Harry didn't want to go back to his hotel, if Draco was following him then he'd know where he was staying. So he walked to the nearest restaurant and asked for a table for one.

"I think he means a table for two." Draco corrected.

The host looked to Harry and Harry shrugged. He wasn't going to get rid of Draco anytime soon, he was being a persistent asshole. Just because Draco was sat at a small table with him and looking intently at him Harry refused to acknowledge him.

"Do you plan on ignoring me all night?" Draco casually asked as he sipped his wine.

Harry looked at Draco, glared and then looked back at his plate.

Draco sighed in frustration, "Harry please. Stop acting like an idiot. Can't we have a civil conversation?"

"No we can't Draco. Every time I talk to you we end up having sex. It cannot happen again." Harry was firm, but upset that he caved in and spoke to Draco.

"Who said anything about sex? We're two friends sharing a lovely meal together. Besides I heard you are with someone." Harry wasn't fooled by Draco's innocent act.

"We we're never friends and we will never be friends. Even though it is none of your business Dean and I broke up." Now Harry had started talking he couldn't stop. _Bloody Draco._

Draco hid his smile behind his glass. "Sorry to hear that. What happened?"

Harry snapped, he pushed his chair back, threw his napkin on the table. "You happened Draco." Then he left the restaurant.

_Fuck Draco and his fucking gorgeous face he can pay for the food. _Harry hoped that would delay Draco enough for him to escape.

No such luck. Draco must have just thrown some money on the table, not bothering to ask for the bill.

"Harry…Harry wait…Harry…" Draco called after him.

Harry ignored him yet again and walked briskly to his hotel. He didn't care that Draco would know where he was staying, the hotel staff will keep him out.

Draco gripped hold of Harry's upper arm and yanked him to a stop. Harry swung around and glared at him.

"Let go." Harry seethed.

"No."

"Don't make me pull my wand out Draco. Because I will." Harry warned.

"I've missed you." Draco softly told him.

Harry relaxed slightly, "I've missed you too, but that's not the point. How am I ever going to move on, Draco you won't let me." When Draco said things like he missed him, Harry couldn't help but feel his resolve weaken.

"I know this is unfair on you and I am hurting you. Forgive me Harry but I am a selfish person and I need you in my life. When I saw you stood at the fountain my heart skipped a beat, I had to come speak to you." Draco's eyes showed sincerity.

Harry smiled sadly, "Every time I date someone new and I start to fall for them, I realise it was because something in them reminds me of you."

Draco smiled at Harry he couldn't help it. Harry was confessing how much he still thought of him and cared for him.

"Can I come back to your hotel with you? Don't worry we won't have sex. Just to talk." Draco was hopeful. He missed Harry and Harry's company.

Harry shuffled around, "I don't know Draco. I can't trust myself when I'm around you."

Draco stepped forwards and caressed the side of Harry's face, "Just to talk Harry. I've missed you so much." He smoothly said.

Harry wasn't proud of himself, he was giving in, and Draco was his one weakness.

"Just to talk Draco. The moment you try anything else I will hex you." Harry was trying to be strong willed.

Draco beamed at him, "Okay."

Harry turned and headed for his hotel, Draco following and catching up to be in step with him in an instant. They walked in silence, Harry was trying to stop himself from making another mistake. He was lonely and he missed Draco so he could allow the talking, but most definitely cannot sleep with him.

Harry showed Draco into his room. He was pleased he booked a room that had a small area with a sofa and TV. He would break his own rule if they had to sit on a bed together.

Harry fetched some alcohol from the mini bar, yes it was probably a bad idea – but he needed it right now.

Draco made himself comfortable at one end of the sofa, arm stretched over the back of the sofa and body facing towards Harry at the other end.

Harry had no idea what to talk about, so many things were off limits between them. He didn't want to talk about partners, school, friends or the war. Anything really would result in angry words being said.

"Harry I am very happy that I have bumped into you. You've been avoiding me and it's been torture. Can we at least be friends, I need you in my life Harry." Draco managed to reach out and rub circles over Harry's hand.

Harry looked at their hands and his heart ached, "I can't just be friends Draco. That is too much temptation and torture. Because for me it's always been you. Always. And I've tried to fight it. I've tried to deny it. But I can't. You're undeniable. For my own sanity it is all or nothing, I can't be your friend and not touch you. It's unfair of you to ask."

"What are you saying Harry?" Draco felt uneasy, it sounded as if Harry was trying to say goodbye or something.

Harry looked up and met Draco's gaze, "I cannot be your friend, I cannot be your boyfriend and I won't be your dirty little secret either. So that doesn't leave anything – I guess it's the end of the road for us." Harry pulled his hand free and looked away from Draco.

Draco moved closer to Harry and cupped his face in both hands, "Please Harry. Don't do this. I …I love you." He was pleading now and he didn't care.

Harry closed his eyes briefly, "Draco stop it. You're asking too much of me. What exactly is it that you want? You can't always get what you want."

"I don't have what I want – I want you and only you." He was now inches away from Harry's lips.

"Draco." Harry whispered a feeble protest.

If this was going to be goodbye then Draco wanted one more kiss, to taste Harry one last time. He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Harry's soft lips. His fingers wound in his hair and his body automatically shifted so he was closer to Harry.

Harry couldn't have pulled away even if his life depended on it. Draco was in his arms, kissing him and his scent was all around him. Harry was with the man he loved and at that moment in time no one else mattered.

Harry returned the kiss with everything that he was. He hadn't kissed Draco for so long, too long. No one kissed like Draco. Yes his partners were good kissers, but Draco's kisses were better purely because it was Draco giving them.

Draco pushed Harry back gently and climbed into his lap, returning to kissing as soon as possible. When Draco pulled back to look down at Harry, he looked dazed, drugged.

"It feels great being close to you again. Harry I think of you every day." Draco was drinking in the sight of Harry, scanning his face, hair and body.

Harry wanted to say, if I mean so much to you why can't we be together. But Harry knew it would be pointless, Draco was adamant that he was staying married.

"Shhhh Draco don't speak. Show me, show me how much I mean to you." Harry couldn't bear hearing Draco declare his love, how much he missed him – it hurt too much.

Draco nodded and began placing soft tender kisses all over Harry's face. He removed his glasses and kissed everywhere. His temple, ears, neck and collar bone. Harry sighed in contentment he'd been craving Draco's touches and kisses, he felt sedated and a feeling of bliss washed over him.

Draco removed Harry's top and lavished kisses all over his exposed chest and shoulders. Harry could feel his arousal building and building, desire to claim Draco, to give in to the allure of him and feed his obsession. When Draco shifted in Harry's lap and brushed against Harry's growing erection Harry's last defensive barrier collapsed.

He ran his hands up Draco's thighs, over his hips and then stopping to cup his ass. Harry didn't speak either, he didn't want to shatter this wonderful moment. To ruin it with reality of life. He could pretend that Draco's was his for now and just revel in the time he had with him.

Harry shifted and managed to keep Draco steady as he stood. Draco wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Harry carried him to the bed and placed him on it gently. The last time they had sex, it was fast and rough. In a cupboard at the Ministry – it didn't last long and was frantic.

Now they took their time, went slow, kissed, licked and touched every inch of each other's bodies. As if they knew this might be the last time and they were memorising as much as they could. Harry had rimmed Draco again, he did that all those years ago because he was falling in love. Now he did it because he was in love and wanted to worship Draco whilst he had the chance.

Harry topped, he made love to Draco slowly and tenderly. No fast angry sex, just two people in love working each other to orgasm. After Harry rolled over onto his back and had his eyes closed, he was surprised when Draco curled up against his side and rested his head on his chest.

Harry laughed in his head. When this all started it was about the sex, they didn't talk, didn't cuddle, didn't hang around after. Now it was still about sex, but was a way for them to show each other how they felt, unspoken apologies, unspoken declarations of love, all done through making love and they talked, cuddled and Draco even fell asleep.

Harry would have been ecstatic if Draco had done that all those years ago, now it was a cruel reminder that he will never have him fully. Draco rested his hand on Harry's stomach and Harry could see his wedding band on his finger, mocking him.

Not only did Harry do what he said he wouldn't do again, it was worse, this time Draco was married. He wanted to push Draco away from him, to shout at him and to send him away. But that was only because he felt so guilty. Guilty because most of all, he wanted to keep Draco here and never let him go.

Soon Harry also fell asleep. Harry woke a few hours later and shook Draco half-awake so they could climb under the blankets. As soon as they were settled under the covers, Draco moulded himself against Harry once again. He was clinging to him afraid to let him go. Harry wasn't going anywhere, he was weak and in love. He would forever hate himself for what he had become, but when he was holding Draco it all seemed worth it.

Draco woke first and stared astonished at Harry. Harry hadn't left the bed, he half expected Harry to wake him and throw him out, or at least for him to go sleep on the sofa. It felt wonderful waking up with Harry. They never really did that at Hogwarts and Draco wasn't sure if he had just made things worse. Because now he had a taster of what it was like to stay with Harry all night and wake up with him, he knew he would long for it again and again.

Draco watched as Harry stirred and then slowly opened his eyes. He smiled sleepily at him and gruffly said good morning.

"Morning Harry. What are you plans for today?" Draco was meant to be returning home today, but he could write to Astoria and say that business in Italy was taking longer than he thought. Then he could spend the rest of his time with Harry, until his holiday was over.

Harry frowned slightly, "I'm not sure. I have three more days of holiday left, maybe more sight-seeing."

Draco sat up against the headboard, "Do you want me to go? I can stay if you want." Draco didn't want to force Harry into anything.

Harry joined him sitting up against the headboard and turning his head sideways, "I never wanted you to go. Ever since that night in Hogwarts when I asked you to stay for a bit, I've wanted you to stay and never leave me. But you did Draco and you will, even if you stay for the next few days, eventually you will leave me. I will have to suffer heartache all over again, I'm not sure I can cope with any more pain."

"I hate that I am hurting you Harry. I hate that I cannot give you what you want, but I'm married and I want at least one child with Astoria." Draco wasn't sure what he was saying, was he offering to leave Astoria once he had that one child. Draco didn't even know what he was saying, Harry must be just as confused.

"I'm not asking you to leave her Draco. I did that on your wedding day and you made your choice. I haven't forgotten that. I will move on with my life, I will try and have a normal relationship. I will not be your lover. If I do then I will never leave and then you will never choose between us, you'd have both of us and you'd get all that you ever wanted. What about what I want? What about how this whole thing is fucking me up. Last night was incredible but now I will hate myself for having an affair with a married man. I have become someone I'd never thought I would because of you and I can't allow it to keep happening."

Harry sat and went to stand, but Draco had moved and was wrapped around Harry from behind. His head resting on his shoulder, "If this is goodbye then please let me stay with you for the next three days. Let me say goodbye and have this time with you. I promise you I will stay away, if you let me have this." Draco knew he was begging but he wasn't ready to let Harry go.

Harry managed to pull away from Draco and stand. "Okay then let's end this how it started. I have some rules."

Draco stayed knelt on the bed looking up at Harry, "Okay what rules?"

Harry was aware that he was completely naked, but he wouldn't dress, Draco would think he was uncomfortable or embarrassed.

"We have this time together in Rome. That's it – no more after. We return to England and you leave me alone and I will leave you alone. No more seducing me at Ministry events, don't even try because you know I cannot resist and it isn't fair. You return to your pureblood fairy-tale life and leave me the fuck alone." Harry didn't mean for that to come out so angrily, but then again he was angry that his life had become this.

"Agree. My life isn't a fairy-tale Harry. You may think that it is, but I assure you it is nothing like that. I do not love Astoria and she doesn't love me. We barely see each other and I'm not as heartless as you think, I am also effected by us – I love you too and it will be very difficult to walk away but I will if that's what you want." Draco spoke quietly and Harry could sense the sadness in his voice.

"It is what I want. I will always love you Draco, but I cannot waste my life waiting around for the rare moments that you can escape your wife and come give me your time. I deserve your full attention and devotion and I will never have that. So during these three days, we do not talk about how we feel, or our situation. We forget for these few days that it is doomed to fail, we treat these days as if it is really just you and me." Harry didn't want his final days with Draco to be ruined by mentions of Astoria.

"I can do that. Anything to have this time with you." Draco agreed.

"Right. Um I guess that's it." Harry couldn't think of anymore objections.

Draco stood and joined Harry, "Deal, I accept your terms. Our final arrangement."

Harry smiled, "Good. Now let's forget about all the troubles, worries and other people. This is our chance to spend time together as we never had the chance to before. What do you want to do?"

Harry still felt guilty, he was planning on having a three day affair with a married man. But it was the last three days he'd ever have with Draco and he wouldn't give that up.

"Well how about we take a shower together?" Draco seductively suggested.

Harry grinned and raced Draco to the bathroom. After some more fun in the shower, they dressed and went to view some sights.

They ate in restaurants, talked and held hands. Even though Harry had said no talking about how they felt, they would show each other with little touches and kisses. Harry loved every moment spent with Draco, but knew that these three days would haunt him for the rest of his life. Right now it was perfect and amazing. When he returns home and Draco is gone, he will look back on his memories of Rome and feel miserable for all that he had lost.

During the three days Harry would sometimes wonder if it was really worth it, then he would look at Draco as he smiled and he knew it was.

Those three days were the best three days of Harry's life. Sad but true. He went to sleep with Draco next to him and woke with him still in his arms. They enjoyed eating out and sight-seeing, it was lovely acting like a couple. Simple things like holding hands, cuddling and tender kisses were amazing to Harry. They made love and didn't have to worry that the other would get up and leave. It was perfect and it was coming to an end.

Harry had packed his bag, his portkey was leaving before Draco's. Draco was leaving a few hours after Harry.

Harry settled his hotel bill and Draco walked him to the portkey point. They had ten minutes before it would activate.

"Thank you for letting me have these three days with you Harry. I will treasure the memories for the rest of my life. I will keep my end of the deal, I will leave you alone. But believe me when I say, I will not forget you." Harry noted Draco looked as if he wanted to cry.

"Sometimes love means letting go when you want to hold on tighter. I'm letting you go Draco. Come here and give me one last kiss." Harry opened his arms to him.

Draco instantly filled the space between Harry's arms and nuzzled against Harry's neck.

"Bye Harry my love." Draco whispered to him.

Harry lifted Draco's chin and they kissed, it was a loving and romantic kiss. Harry pulled back and took hold of the coat hanger portkey.

"Goodbye Draco." It was the hardest thing he had ever done, to keep hold of that portkey and not to run to Draco and hug him. To never let him go.

But Harry stayed strong, he watched as Draco bowed his head. Then Harry was whisked away as the portkey activated. He had barely been away from Draco for half an hour and he missed him greatly. A deep ache in his heart and a longing to be near him.

Harry told himself that he had to let Draco go, because in every relationship there comes a point when the damage is too much and no matter how good it once was, the memories can't sustain you. You have to save yourself knowing all the while it will hurt like hell, because you can't keep giving someone everything if you get nothing in return.

Harry returned home and prepared for his welcome back meal with his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**No time to chat. Enjoy.

**Chapter Seven**

The time Harry spent in Rome with Draco was bitter sweet. He hated having a taste of what he could have had, but he was also pleased that he got those wonderful moments to cherish as they said goodbye.

Harry managed to carry on as usual, Draco in the back of his mind and in his heart. Never forgotten but pushed aside as he continued to try and live a normal life.

The next time Harry saw Draco he almost broke down. He was at Diagon Alley, he headed to Flourish and Blotts intent on finding Teddy this book he been waiting for. Teddy had put his name down on a waiting list and pre-ordered it, it came out today.

Once there Harry collected the new instalment in the adventure book series that Teddy was addicted to. Trying to fight his way through the hordes of kids and parents trying to get their own copy, he finally pushed his way to the side of the crowd. He decided to go the long way around, around the edges of the shop and not the direct route through the crowd.

He regretted that decision, there in front of him stood Draco and Astoria. Astoria had a very noticeable baby bump and was handing Draco a stack of parenting books. Before Harry could turn and take on the crowd, Draco looked up and met Harry's eyes.

_Well he's seen me now, I might as well carry on walking this way._ Harry reasoned. He stepped forwards, but realised that Draco and Astoria were blocking the path.

He cleared his throat, "Excuse me Mrs Malfoy may I get by." He politely asked. It caused him great pain to call her Mrs Malfoy – another reminder that Draco was married.

She looked up at the sound of his voice, "I do apologise. This baby bump is massive and I don't realise how much space it takes up." She had a friendly voice and was kind.

This only caused Harry to feel more guilt about what he had done with her husband. Harry held back a frustrated sigh, she had made no move to step out the way.

"It isn't that big Mrs Malfoy. I'm sure you just feel big, but you look lovely. Pregnancy suits you, you're glowing." Harry hoped charming her would make her bloody move. He could feel Draco's eyes boring into him.

She smiled, "Thank you Mr Potter. That is a very kind thing to say. However I know it isn't true, I cannot see my own feet if I look down – a sure sign that I am big don't you think." She playfully said.

Harry smiled politely, "Feet are overrated anyway. I must be off, so if you'll excuse me." He tried yet again.

She carried on as if Harry hadn't interrupted and spoke as if they were long-time friends, "I only have six weeks to go. Draco and I are very excited." She beamed over at Draco.

"I've read almost every parenting book going. Baby name books too. Draco wants to name the baby Scorpius if it's a boy. What do you think of that name? I'm unsure about it." She prattled on and Harry was close to snapping and being rude.

"It isn't my place to say. Draco can name his child whatever he wishes. I cannot convince Draco to do what he doesn't wish to do. Now if you excuse me, I really do need to get going." He stepped forwards and Astoria stepped to the side, allowing him to pass.

Harry hurried out of the shop and to the nearest apparation point, heading straight home. Seeing Draco with his wife, Astoria pregnant – the picture of the perfect happy family. It was a blow and it fucking hurt.

A voice in the back of his head was mocking him, '_that means he slept with her'._ Of course Harry knew that really, but seeing Astoria pregnant was a startling reminder that Draco is and always will be Astoria's husband.

Astoria had said that she only had six weeks left, that meant that Draco had basically slept with her as soon as he returned from Rome and got her pregnant. It stung to know that Draco went from three blissful days with him, to his wife and immediately slept with her.

After an evening of drowning his sorrows in a bottle of Ogden's, he decided that he had enough of being hurt because of Draco and what Draco did. He was done, he was over it and he would try and forget him. It had come to the point when he just had to let go and give his heart a chance to heal.

Harry had managed to do a good job, he had banished all thoughts of Draco and managed to dredge up some happiness, happy that Draco now had the son and heir that he had wanted. Scorpius Malfoy was born and it had been a long time since Harry had seen Draco.

Harry had started seeing someone new. They were happy, Harry had buried his feeling for Draco deep, deep down and finally opened up his heart for someone else.

Owen and he had only been together for four months but things were going well. He stayed over when Harry asked him to, he cuddled after sex and was happy to be seen with him in public.

Draco was aware that Harry was in a relationship, he had seen them together. Shopping, eating out and just generally going on dates. It hurt like hell, seeing Harry with another man. But he had promised to stay away, he couldn't expect Harry to be single for the rest of his life. Not when he married Astoria and they had Scorpius.

Draco was very jealous of Owen Wright, Harry's current boyfriend. Draco knew he was being a hypocrite but sex with Astoria was different, she was a women and they never shared what he and Harry shared during sex. Whereas Harry and Owen would have sex exactly like Harry and Draco used to and that fucking killed him. He felt a visceral pain when he thought of Harry sleeping with another man.

He had no right to expect Harry to stay celibate, but logic and reason didn't help him when he felt such anger and pain. Harry was his, his first and only love and he wanted him all to himself. Harry deserved to have the same from Draco, and at the moment Draco couldn't offer that.

He was considering his options. Scorpius had just turned three and Draco wondered if he left Astoria, would she stop him from seeing Scorpius. He hoped that she wouldn't. Draco decided that one of the hardest things in life is watching the person you love, love someone else.

With Astoria it wasn't about love and he thought Harry would understand. But Harry when he was in a relationship he would give his whole heart and soul to the other person and Draco hadn't done that with Astoria, so he had more of a right to be jealous he thought.

To be loved is good, to love is great, but to be loved by the one you love is everything. So to watch the one you love, love someone is pure torture. It is cruel and absolutely painful to sit back and watch one person you truly care about be happy with someone else. To know all that you would do for them and could give them.

Draco was in a magical park, it had similar spells on it to Hogwarts. Muggles would conveniently think they left the oven on or something and go home. Scorpius was picking daisies and bringing them to Draco on the picnic blanket. He was an adorable boy and even though Draco lost Harry by marrying and having a child, he couldn't bring himself to regret it, as he had a wonderful son.

When Draco looked up he froze, Harry and Owen were setting up a picnic a little bit away from his spot. Harry had his back to him so probably hadn't noticed he was there. Draco wanted to pack up and go home, but one look at Scorpius and he stopped those thoughts. Scorpius was loving the sunny day playing at the park. Besides Draco had a lifetime of seeing Harry out and with someone else.

He watched as Owen said something to Harry, Harry had turned his face slightly and he saw Harry smiling. His heart clenched at the sight. Seeing Harry smiling and knowing that it is not for or because of him - that was a stab in the heart. It wasn't missing Harry that was killing him; its knowing that Draco once had Harry and he let him go.

Draco was lost in his depressive thoughts that he hadn't seen Scorpius approach Harry and Owen. When he did look up and notice he groaned. He didn't want Harry to think he set that up so he could speak with him. He had to get him back though, so he stood and slowly walked over.

Harry was laying out the picnic food when a small blond boy stopped in front of him and thrust out his chubby hand. Harry looked at his hand and saw a bunch of daisies. Harry smiled and took them.

"Cheers little man." Harry made a show of smelling them and smiling.

Owen sighed, "Oh he's adorable. Can we keep him?" he joked.

Harry laughed, "I think his parents might miss him too much."

Draco walked up behind Harry and coolly interjected, "Yes I would miss him too much."

Harry snapped his head around and his eyes widened in shock. Draco smiled shyly at him, Harry returned the smile, all be it with a small one. But it was better than a glare or a scowl.

Draco crouched down, "Scorpius you cannot walk up to strangers. It is unsafe. You're lucky that Mr Potter is a nice man."

Scorpius pouted, and pointed to the flowers and to Harry.

"Yes I can see that you wanted to give him your flowers. But you should have got me first okay kiddo?" Draco kept his voice low and calm.

Scorpius nodded and looked at his feet.

"Doesn't say much does he?" Owen said with amusement.

Draco glared at him, "No. He's shy. He only talks with people he likes." He snapped.

Owen couldn't help it he added, "Well he obviously doesn't like you as he hasn't said a word to you."

Harry winced, "Owen that's not funny."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Come Scorpius we are leaving."

"No." Scorpius first word spoken since approaching Harry.

Draco sighed, "Do not throw a tantrum. You have disturbed these gentlemen long enough." He raised his voice a fraction.

"No. Chain." He pointed to the flowers in Harry's hand.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"What is it he wants?" Harry questioned Draco. Harry did his best to ignore how stunning Draco looked.

Draco turned to look at Harry, "He wants you to make a daisy chain with those flowers he has given you. You don't have to. Just give them here and I'll do it."

Harry went to hand them over and Scorpius screamed.

"It is okay I'll do it." Harry quickly pulled his hand away from Draco.

"Oh for crying out loud." Draco muttered. This was crazy, his son obviously had it out for him today.

Scorpius beamed at Harry and sat crossed legged in front of him, waiting for him to start.

Harry couldn't help but smile, Scorpius was such a darling. He could see how he would get his own way. Harry couldn't resist him.

Owen grinned at Harry too, "You look so good with a kid at your feet Harry. One day that might be our child." He dreamily declared.

Draco clamped his mouth shut and darted his gaze away from Harry when he looked at him.

"Maybe." Was all Harry responded with.

Owen frowned, "Don't you want children then?" he assumed that Harry would.

"This isn't the time or place to discuss such things Owen." Harry firmly answered ensuring that Owen didn't press him further.

Owen looked affronted and ignored Harry to finish setting up the picnic.

Harry made a daisy chain necklace and handed it to Scorpius.

"Give to daddy." He pointed to Draco, to show Harry who daddy was.

Harry laughed.

"Scorpius what have I told you. It is rude to point." Draco chastised.

"Sowry." He sulked.

Harry handed the necklace to Draco and Draco put it over his head so he was wearing it.

"Right. Now say thank you to Mr Potter." Draco stood and brushed off his trousers.

Scorpius smiled, "Chain."

"No Scorpius you cannot expect Harry to make endless Daisy chains. Now say thank you and goodbye." He firmly requested.

Scorpius burst into tears. Draco scooped him up. Ignoring Owen he looked at Harry, "Sorry. He likes to throw at least one specular tantrum a day. Thank you Harry."

Harry felt his heart ache, seeing Draco and yet not touching him was his own personal hell.

"I understand he is three and well your son, it's to be expected." He joked.

Draco smiled and they stared at each other for longer than necessary.

"Chain. Chain. Chain. I want Chain." Scorpius bellowed.

Draco winced as it was right in his ear, "I want doesn't get Scorpius."

"Please may I have chain?" he tried.

"No." Draco was losing his patience now.

Scorpius kicked at him and ripped the Daisy chain off Draco's neck.

Draco shook his head and turned walking away from Harry. Completely mortified that his son looked like a brat in front of him. Put together with his lack of talking, made Draco look like an awful parent.

Draco flicked his wand and his belongings packed themselves and then he shrunk the bag and put it in his pocket. Scorpius was still crying and screaming, kicking at him and beating his little fists against Draco's chest.

Owen frowned at them, "What a little shit." He commented.

Harry glared at Owen, "He's not a little shit. He is an ordinary toddler having an ordinary tantrum. I think Draco is handling it very well." Harry defended Draco.

Owen snorted, "Draco is it. I didn't know you were on first name basis with him." Harry could hear the accusation in his voice and the hint of jealousy.

"Draco and I...we're…..he's…." Well fuck what could he say, they weren't exactly friends.

Owen straightened up and he looked more alert now, "My Harry you are struggling to talk. Please enlighten me, you and Draco are?" His voice raising.

Draco heard Owen's question and prayed that Harry could deal with it. He didn't want to be the reason for Harry having a shit day.

Harry sighed, that was his first mistake.

"What is it Harry? How does Draco fit into your past?" he demanded.

Harry rubbed his eyes under his glasses, "Not here Owen. Let's go back to mine and I'll tell you."

Owen stood and glared down at Harry, "No. You will brush me off. He's an ex isn't he?"

Harry was getting annoyed at him now.

"Owen your acting like Scorpius. He has a valid reason for acting like a kid throwing a tantrum. You on the other hand need to calm down and act like the adult you are." Harry told him as he too stood.

Owen huffed, "Don't patronise me." He stormed over to Draco who was trying to find Scorpius favourite toy, he had it somewhere.

"Oi you." Owen called.

Draco looked up, "May I help you?" he calmly asked.

Harry joined them and handed Draco Scorpius' toy which he spotted on his way over. Draco took it and mouthed 'thank you'.

Scorpius clung to the stuffed toy and stuck his thumb in his mouth, now tired out from his tantrum. He looked as if he was going to fall asleep in Draco's arms.

"Yes. How do you know Harry?" he demanded.

Draco frowned, "Well we were in the same school year at Hogwarts. We played Quidditch against one another, we had stupid rivalry and then after the war I guess we made a truce." Draco didn't want to say too much, Scorpius may pick up on it and let it slip to Astoria.

"I doubt that is all it was." Owen accused.

"Harry will explain to you somewhere less open. You are only embarrassing yourself. Now if you excuse me I have a son who is due a nap." Draco inclined his head as a goodbye to Harry and apparated away.

Owen snarled, "Arrogant wanker."

They did go back to Harry's. Harry didn't tell Owen about the times he had an affair, just in case he went to the papers. But he did tell him that in eighth year he and Draco had a relationship of sorts, before he started dating Astoria.

The honesty didn't appease Owen.

"I saw the way you looked at him. You still have feeling for him." He was feeling threatened.

Harry swore, "So what if I do Owen. He's married and has a child. He made his choice and he doesn't want me. I am trying to move on."

"Fuck you Harry. I don't like being a rebound, or you'll do option. He may be married but I also noticed the way he looked at you, he still has feelings for you as well." Owen wished that bratty child didn't disrupt them today, then he would be unaware of Harry's love for another.

"What do you suggest I do Owen? I will always have some feelings for Draco. But I want to love again and be loved in return. I thought we were on our way to achieving that." Harry plonked on the sofa, he knew where this was heading, it was almost the same conversation he had with Dean before they broke up.

"I don't know Harry but I will not stick around to be your substitute. I will always know you settled for me and I want someone who only wants me." Owen's voice was gentle now, full of sympathy.

"Sorry Harry I know this isn't your fault." He hugged Harry briefly and stepped back.

"Bye Harry. It was nice whilst it lasted." Owen gave a sad smile and left.

Harry wondered if he was doomed to a life of being single and pinning after a lost love. It was all very tragic and depressing.

Harry floo'ed to Ron and Hermione's. Ron was at the kitchen table decorating cupcakes with pink icing and glittery sweets.

Harry smirked, "I didn't know you had a thing for pink." Harry playfully teased him.

Ron snorted, "Rose got bored. It was meant to be a father –daughter bonding session. Making cakes and decorating them. Well she's now having a nap and I'm stuck finishing them. Here give me a hand." He shoved a plain cupcake over to Harry.

Harry sat down and started decorating his own cake.

"So weren't you supposed to be enjoying a romantic picnic with the other half?" Ron asked after they sat in silence for some time.

Harry groaned, "Yeah I was supposed to be doing that. Look can we wait to Hermione's home and I'll tell you the whole story. There is a lot I haven't told you but I think I should."

Ron watched him a moment, worried about the things Harry had kept from them. "Sure. She gone to collect Hugo from mums, be back soon."

They continued to decorate cupcakes in silence until Hermione floo'ed home.

"Sorry Ron your mother kept me talking. Oh hello Harry." She smiled and kissed Ron's cheek.

"Harry has something to tell us." Ron said worryingly.

Harry tutted, "Don't say it like that Ron."

Hermione was starting to look worried too. She put Hugo down for a nap too and re-joined them in the kitchen.

Harry waited until they all were comfortable and had a drink, "Okay so this is going to annoy you, upset you and make you question what you know about me. I was ashamed, embarrassed and hell initially it was just a stupid fling it meant nothing."

Hermione and Ron shared a look and Hermione leant forwards and squeezed his hand, "Go on Harry. We listened when you came out. If Ron can deal with that I'm sure whatever you have to say will be fine."

Harry doubted that.

"So um in eighth year at Hogwarts I had a secret, well not boyfriend as he wasn't my boyfriend – a secret fuck buddy." Harry blurted.

Ron grinned and Hermione frowned.

"So it started with a random shag and well we agreed to meet regularly in secret and continue our – our well shagging." Harry felt like an idiot trying to explain this now.

"So were not going to stop being your friend because you had a fuck buddy years ago at school." Ron comforted Harry.

"That's it though Ron. Eventually I started getting feelings for him and I fell in love. But he…he left me and married someone else. I slept with him a few times when he was with them. I know Hermione, I do not need a lecture. I feel awful for cheating and I could use your support and not your disproval at the moment." He just needed to confess it all.

She looked as if she wanted to lecture Harry, but she held her tongue. For now.

"Anyway eventually it was hurting too much. I told him I wouldn't be his lover and that was that. I haven't been with him since. But I never stopped loving him. It hurts so much and that is why all my other relationships fail. Because I can never give them all that I am as my heart belongs to someone else." He hoped they'd understand.

Hermione stood and hugged him. "Oh Harry you always seem to get yourself into such awful situations. This guy obviously doesn't feel the same otherwise he wouldn't have married someone else."

Harry pulled away, "I think he does. He married a woman. Not for love, to just fulfil his obligations and have an heir."

Hermione eyebrows shot up, "Harry. Who is the man you love?" she reluctantly asked.

Harry took a deep breath and got it over with, "Draco Malfoy."

Ron choked on the cupcake he was devouring and Hermione muttered, "Malfoy," in an astonished voice.

Harry tried not to laugh. "Yes Draco Malfoy. Like I said it started off as just sex."

Ron gaged, "Dude do not say the word sex and Draco Malfoy in the same sentence."

Harry did laugh then, "Fine. Draco and I engaged in intercourse and barely spoke. But it soon changed and towards the end of eighth year I loved him. He said he had pureblood traditions to uphold and he had to marry and have a child."

Hermione nodded, "He started dating that Astoria girl and that was when you got all sullen and withdrawn."

Harry agreed, "Yep. Still fucking hurts to think about it."

Ron looked angry, "That bastard used you. Then he goes off and marries Astoria rubbing it in your face. Wait until I see him again." Ron threatened.

"No Ron really it's not worth it. Besides we had an agreement that it was just sex and that was that. I was stupid enough to get feelings for him. I'm not proud that I cheated with him. That is something I will carry with me forever, but I did it because it was him and it's always been him." Harry felt hopeless.

"So why tell us now?" Hermione had sat back down.

"Because Owen and I were at the park. Scorpius, Draco's son came over and interrupted us. Draco came over too and took him back, but the shit hit the fan. Owen noticed the way I looked at him. I told him that we were exes of sorts and he broke up with me. I can't keep doing this. I wanted to tell you guys so maybe you can offer your advice." Harry hoped they could help.

"Scorpius!" Ron pulled a face.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband.

"I'm sure Malfoy thinks that Hugo is an awful name too." She needed a moment to digest what Harry was saying. He did seem genuinely upset and he was hurting.

Harry ended up staying for dinner and his friends tried to offer support. But they were still reeling from his confession that it was Malfoy and that Harry had an affair.

When Harry returned home he saw an unfamiliar owl waiting for him. He hoped it was Owen asking for another chance. He opened it and sucked in his breath.

_Harry, _

_I would like to apologise for my son's behaviour at the park. I hope he didn't ruin your plans too much._

_Also please accept my apologises for causing you pain yet again. I was intending on leaving before your boyfriend figured anything out. I hope he was understanding. _

_It was wonderful seeing you again. As it always is. I want to tell you how much I miss you, that I still think of you and that I long to be with you. But ignore me, this is selfish and cruel of me._

_Take care Harry. My love._

_Love from D_

_X x X_

Harry didn't know what was worse, loving Draco and he not loving him back. Or loving Draco, Draco feeling the same, but still not being with him.

Harry sank to the floor and wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his head on his knees. _Damn you Malfoy._ That letter had made him want to go see Draco, to apologise himself for Owen's behaviour and to just see him once more.

All those months, years of burying his feelings for Draco deep, deep down – it hadn't worked at all. Harry was battling two desires, one to not make any more mistakes and move on, and the other to go to Draco. The morally incorrect option was winning at the moment.

Harry must have stayed sat on the floor for a long time, he was cold, his limbs ached and he still wanted to see Draco.

He stood and grabbed a handful of floo powder, flinging it into the fireplace. He knelt and poked his head into the flames, calling out Draco's name. Harry hoped he would appear in a fireplace that Draco was the only occupant of the room. He didn't fancy making excuses to Astoria.

He was in luck, he appeared to be looking out at a study. A pair of feet walked around a desk and Harry felt completely embarrassed by the fact he could identify who those feet belonged to. He knew every inch of Draco's body, bare feet included.

Draco kneelt down, "Harry." He sounded surprised by his sudden appearance. Harry couldn't blame him.

"Hey. I was at Ron and Hermione's and I didn't get your letter until late. I wanted to tell you that there was no need to apologise. Scorpius is a lovely boy. In fact I think I should apologise for Owen's behaviour." Now Harry was talking to Draco he felt silly for disturbing him. He just wanted to see Draco's face again.

"Harry do you want to come through? Please." Draco sounded apprehensive.

Harry frowned, "I don't think that will be a good idea Draco. Not with our track record." He reluctantly declined his offer.

"I have something I wish to tell you. I'd rather do it face to face – in person. I won't touch you." He added the last part as an afterthought.

Harry nodded and pulled his head out, moments later stepping out into Draco's study. Draco had retreated to stand over by his desk.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I had a view readers ask if I was going to kill off Astoria. I did consider it, but decided not to. My reasoning is Harry would want Draco to choose to be with him, not because his wife died so he might as well now be with Harry. So she lives, but Harry and Draco have a happy ending.

Here it is – enjoy.

**Chapter Seven**

Harry smiled at Draco, Harry felt settled now he was in the same room as Draco.

"Thank you for coming over Harry." He was acting like he had something important to say.

"No problem. I have some news too." Harry remained standing, he didn't feel relaxed enough to sit.

Draco put his hands in his pocket to stop his hands reaching for Harry.

"Well maybe you should go first." Draco suggested.

Harry wanted to hug Draco, he seemed out of sorts.

"Owen and I have broken up." Harry just went straight to the point.

Draco looked relieved and happy. "Why?"

"Because I'm not over you. I'm still in love with you. I think I always will be." Harry confessed.

Draco stepped closer, but still out of reach. "After everything I put you through you still love me?"

"Yes. From the moment I started loving you, I never stopped." He honestly said.

Draco removed a hand from his pocket and reached forwards to take hold of Harry's hand.

"Harry you have no idea what that means to me. I feel awful for the way I treated you. All those years ago I was scared. I fell in love, that wasn't meant to happen. It wasn't a part of my plan, but Harry I couldn't help but fall in love with you." He spoke with such affection and adoration in his eyes.

Harry smiled a slow heart-warming smile, "What is you news Draco?" Harry asked after they just looked at one another for a long time.

"I had a heart to heart with Astoria earlier. I told her everything, from the beginning. Starting from you giving me my wand back, right up to today in the park. I confessed that I'm in love with you and that after seeing you today I cannot bear to be away from you."

Draco stepped closer and moved his other hand to cup Harry's face. "What I'm trying to say is Astoria and I have split up. She has left to stay at her sisters, we're getting a divorce. I want you Harry if you'll have me?" his eyes were burning brightly.

Harry had dreamt of this moment for a very, very long time. Now that it was happening he was in a state of shock. He was stunned and found it hard to believe it was actually happening. He blinked at Draco, unable to articulate what he was feeling.

Draco waited a few more moments, he faltered when Harry didn't respond. He dropped his hand and tried to step back, but Harry took hold of it and pulled him closer.

"I'll have you." He whispered as he pulled him into a fierce hug.

Draco laughed, relieved that Harry hadn't said no. He didn't know why he was worried, he did for a moment think Harry would walk away from him and just crush him; like he crushed Harry.

Harry let him go and stepped back.

"I know this will sound silly after we had our affair, but I want to wait until you are officially divorced before we even think about being together as a couple. I'll be around to support you as a friend though." Harry reasoned.

Draco nodded, he assumed as much. "Thank you Harry. Your support and friendship will be appreciated."

Harry had just realised that Draco would be divorcing, meaning he may have to see Scorpius less.

"Oh Draco what about Scorpius? Is Astoria having him? Will she share custody? I hope your decision to be with me doesn't cost you your son." Harry was panicking now, he would hate it if that was the case.

Draco placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and smiled down at him. Eyes warm and wide open, "Harry calm down. Astoria and I have come to an agreement. We will share custody and I think it will be a very amicable divorce. Besides she said she has a lover that she very much loves too – strange I know. Anyway she said once divorced she will most likely enter into a relationship with him." Draco soothingly told Harry.

Draco felt Harry relax under his hands, "Right now I think after that announcement we deserve a drink."

He busied himself making them a drink, trying to keep his hands occupied to stop himself molesting Harry.

Draco handed Harry his drink and sipped carefully at his. Harry downed his whiskey in one go, pulling a face once he had consumed it.

"Sorry. Just needed that." Harry helped himself to second drink, sipping that one carefully.

After they successfully avoided jumping each other and were sat comfortably, Harry said, "It is ….it just…."

He sighed and tried again, "I can't believe that this is it. That it has ended, that you will be divorcing and that you are choosing me. That simple, that easy and that it is actually happening. I just find it hard to comprehend. Nothing goes this easy for me – especially when it is something that I really, really want." Harry announced.

Draco laughed softly, "Maybe just maybe, you might get your happy ending with no complications. You deserve it Harry. I just feel terrible, as I have contributed to your pain and hurt."

Harry thought about that. _Yes, he did deserve a happy ending._ He just never imagined in a million years that he would get it with Draco.

Harry looked at Draco and voiced a question he had been wondering for some time. "When did you fall in love with me?"

Draco grinned, "I think even when we were rivals a part of me always wanted your attention. It wasn't love, but I've always been drawn to you. I started feeling different towards you way before our arrangement. When you saved me. When you spoke at our trials and then when you returned my wand. After that night, after we slept together; deep down I knew that was it. That I had given myself completely over to you, but I was too frightened to think about it, so I proposed the arrangement. I just had to be in your life. To feel you – touch you. It didn't take long – I fell for you hard and fast."

Harry was stunned once again. Draco really liked him – actually really, truly wanted him – Harry.

Draco stood and pulled Harry up to stand in front of him.

"The moment I had the realisation that what I had been feeling all along was love – was when we made love in the chair and after we finished, you nuzzled in against my neck and I didn't want you to stop. I panicked and made you get off me and I fled to my room. You stopped me and I thought you were going to confess your feelings, but instead you asked for a quickie in the locker rooms."

Draco laughed, "I spent the time until then thinking about it and I realised I was falling in love with you. So when I met you and joined you in the shower, I offered to bottom. I never bottom – I did for you; because I love you." He honestly and sincerely told Harry.

Harry gaped at him, "Since then! Fuck Draco why didn't you say anything. I was falling for you too. When I stopped you I was going to confess my feelings, but I was terrified that you would end our arrangement and I stopped myself." Harry wished they just confessed it all sooner.

Draco shrugged, "I think it would have been worse. Imagine how you would have felt if I told you I loved you, yet I still went and married Astoria. That still would have happened and I think it would have cut you deeper if you knew the extent of my feelings."

Harry knew Draco was right, but to know that Draco loved him for that long – it made him wish they just sorted it out before all this pain and hurt.

Harry had a sudden urge to kiss Draco and make love to him, "Draco I have to go. I think being in the same room as you and not touching you is asking for trouble. I don't think I can restrain myself much longer. Talk with you soon I promise."

He walked to the fireplace, turned looked at Draco's crestfallen face and walked back to him. Harry kissed him with pure love, passion and promises of all that was to come. He pulled back and this time made it to the fireplace without changing his mind.

"I love you Draco. We will be together soon. Night." Harry's voice was warm with emotion and affection.

Draco smiled, "Night Harry. Soon my love."

Harry returned his smile and floo'ed home. He slept soundly for the first time in a long time.

Harry woke feeling very happy. He still felt that this was coming together all too easily, but pushed the thought away. That was until he read the morning paper. He grabbed the paper and floo'ed to Draco's.

It was still early and Harry expected Draco to still be sound asleep. He managed to find Draco's bedroom eventually. He ignored the fact that he was about to see a sleepy Draco – a sleepy Draco was a very spectacular sight, and adorable.

He didn't bother knocking, he had already floo'ed over without permission – no point knocking now.

Draco was led on his front, one arm tucked under his pillow and the other hanging over the edge of the bed. He couldn't see his legs, but the blanket was tangled around them and he had his head turned to the side facing Harry.

Harry was right – Draco looked stunning and adorable. Harry really didn't want to wake him, because what he was about to show him would cause that happy look on his face to disappear.

Harry sighed and shook Draco's shoulder, whispering, "Draco, wake up. Draco."

He stirred and then settled back to sleep.

Harry shook him harder, "Oi Malfoy wake up."

Draco mumbled, "Fuck off Potter." Then after a moment it must have registered that Harry was in his room.

He snapped his eyes open and met Harry's amused eyes and smiling face.

"Morning. I would say good morning, but I think it would be a safer bet to say bad morning." He rambled.

Draco frowned and rubbed his face, sitting up and staring at Harry – looking very puzzled. _Yep – definitely adorable_. Harry decided.

"What are you blathering on about? More importantly what are you doing in my room?" he yawned, saw the clock and added, "At this ridiculously stupid hour might I just add."

Draco stood and Harry had to remind himself why he was here. He was so tempted to pounce on Draco and ravish him. To be fair it was Draco's fault, stood in only a tight fitting pair of boxers and what looked like partial morning glory.

Harry turned and looked at the wall. "Can you put some clothes on? I have something important and serious to discuss with you. I won't be able to do that with you practically naked sporting a semi." Harry sounded amused.

Draco wasn't embarrassed, it was quite common for men to wake up aroused and Harry had seen it all anyway.

He did grumble though as he pulled on jeans and a sweater. He would have liked to take care of his morning glory – that wasn't going to happen apparently.

Draco walked around to face Harry, "I've woken up a bit now. Morning Harry. Come on I think I can manage to make you a coffee."

Once settled in the kitchen and Draco had his morning coffee, Harry took a deep breath, "Like I said it isn't a good morning. Here …." Harry handed Draco The Daily Prophet.

"The fucking two faced bitch." He seethed.

Harry nodded, "Yep. We're screwed. I think you need to get hold of a brilliant divorce lawyer."

Draco was angry, Astoria had gone to the papers. She had told them everything, and Draco really did mean everything. From his arrangement with Harry at school, their affair and then some added lies to make the public feel sorry for her.

The paper had published the fact that they knew that what she claimed was true, because she had shown the reporter her memories. Her memory of Draco confessing to her everything. Astoria had also told the reporter that she was asking for a divorce based on adultery and was hoping to be granted a huge divorce settlement.

"Basically if we had an amicable divorce she would have gotten an equal share. The greedy bitch obviously hopes by being the victim she will be awarded more of my money and assets." Draco was furious, how could he be so naive to think Astoria, a Slytherin would accept that he was leaving her for a man.

Then he had the sudden realisation what this meant and he punched the wall. Harry was at his side healing his hand immediately.

"Hey, it's okay. We will deal with this together." He soothed.

He pushed Harry away, he regretted it but he was livid and didn't need to be suffocated.

"No it is not okay Harry. She will take Scorpius away from me – she can have all my money. Fuck I don't care about the fucking money, I want my son." Draco's voice sounded close to desperation and harry sensed he was close to losing it.

Harry approached Draco, knowing he was risking facing Draco's rejection. He pulled Draco to him and hugged him.

"I promise you that we will do everything we can to ensure that you at least get joint custody." Harry kissed the side of Draco's head through his soft hair.

"I love you Draco. We'll get through this together." Draco hugged him closer.

After a long time of Harry holding Draco in silence, Draco pulled away.

"Excuse me Harry I have to go contact a solicitor. Maybe you should go home, I expect your friends will want answers. You have been publically outed as being in a relationship with me and accused of having an affair. You have damage control to do. Your reputation…."

Harry interrupted, "I do not give a flying fuck about the Harry Potter reputation and what the public think. However I will go, as you need to get things sorted. I'll see you later tonight." He kissed Draco quickly.

"Harry I still don't regret my decision. I love you and want to be with you." Draco quietly said.

Harry gave him a grateful smile and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thank you all for your lovely reviews. After the start I had today – they are appreciated more than ever. Here is the next chapter, have fun reading.

**Chapter Eight**

Harry floo'ed to Ron and Hermione's when he left Draco's. He knew they would be up early, simply because they had kids. Kids automatically meant you sacrificed any silly notion of having a nice long lye in.

Rose was Scorpius' age and as equally as adorable. However she didn't have Scorpius' problem; she wasn't shy. Rose never stopped talking, unless she was reading.

"Uncle Harry! Yippee Uncle Harry's here." Rose bellowed.

Hermione laughed, "Yes we can see that sweetie."

Ron gave him a sympathetic look, Harry was glad he had confessed his involvement with Draco to his friends. Glad because they wouldn't have found out from the papers.

"Breakfast" Hermione asked.

Harry had gone straight to Draco's, he suddenly felt very hungry.

"Yes please." He sat and Ron handed him a full English breakfast.

Harry attacked it, remaining quiet whilst Rose was in the room. He did see that Ron was reading the paper – so they had definitely seen it.

Hermione picked Rose out of her highchair, coming back a little while later.

"Hugo is asleep in his crib and Rose is safe in her playpen. She hates being trapped in there, but she'll be okay for ten minutes." Hermione said as she returned.

"So?" Ron asked, that one simple word asking so much.

Harry sighed, "You don't know all of it. Draco and I met up last night. No nothing happened Hermione don't look at me like that." Harry complained, they hadn't slept together last night he was telling the truth.

"Draco told me that he confessed everything to Astoria. Told me he has chosen me, and that they were having an amicable divorce. So he thought! She went to stay at her sisters with Scorpius and betrayed him by going to the papers." Harry explained.

Ron swore and Hermione stayed quiet.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

She looked guilty, "Well going to the papers is wrong, but Draco did cheat she has a right to request a divorce based on adultery." Hermione calmly said.

Harry glared at her. Hermione always had to argue every point of view, even if she thought it was wrong, it was fucking infuriating. Harry wanted her support, irrelevant if he or Draco were in the wrong.

"You are so innocent Hermione. Astoria had affairs too. She isn't the innocent victim. I know that Draco and I cheating was morally wrong, but she isn't a saint either. I know two wrongs don't make a right, but I'd appreciate your support and maybe you can hold back on defending her." Harry firmly requested, annoyance seeping through.

She had the decency to look abashed, "Sorry Harry. I just feel strongly about people who have affairs. I do support you though and I am happy that Draco has finally come to his senses, and chosen you."

Harry smiled, "Thanks."

Harry didn't need to check where Ron stood. Ron was fiercely loyal. Harry could turn into the next dark lord and Ron would still protect him and stand by him. Whatever Harry did, Ron would always back him up and be his friend.

Rose started screaming, "OUT! OUT" I WANT OUT!"

Hermione stood, "Told you she hates being penned in." she left to go get her.

Ron spoke up, "Look mate I think cheating is wrong. But I understand that you felt awful about it so I'm not going to lecture you. I can see you love Mal-Draco very much. I know what it's like to be head over heels in love. So what I'm trying to say is you and Mal –Draco have my support."

Harry grinned at him, "You know what Ron? You are the bestest friend I could ever wish for. Thanks mate." Harry complimented him.

Ron blushed but returned his grin, "Ah it's nothing. You did share your sweets with me on our very first journey on the Hogwarts express. You won me over then." He joked.

Harry laughed and said goodbye. He floo'ed to his home to get ready for work.

About halfway through his day he received an owl from Draco.

_Harry, _

_You got to love this messed up country. My lawyer said that Astoria cannot divorce me on the grounds of 'Adultery'._

_Apparently In law, adultery only applies where there has been sexual intercourse between a man and a woman. An extra-marital relationship between two people of the same sex is considered an improper association. A petition for divorce can be filed on the basis of unreasonable behaviour instead._

_I mean I'm still screwed. Going to lose all my money and maybe my son – but it is a fuck you to Astoria who wants to cite Adultery as the reason for divorce._

_Anyway I do not have much time, I am taking a break. Got to go back and discuss my chances of custody._

_Come over later for dinner. _

_Love you_

_Draco_

Harry laughed, Draco was having a shit time of it, yet he managed to find something to celebrate.

Harry had managed to avoid most of his nosy colleagues and press camped in the auditorium. A few people refused to accept it, claiming Harry Potter would never cheat – especially with an ex-death eater.

Well they will be in for a nasty shock. Harry was human after all – he knew infidelity was wrong and he thought he would never do it to someone. But he was wrong and it wasn't as black and white.

However he knew he was a huge hypocrite, if Draco ever cheated on him with someone else – he'd castrate him. Harry knew that Draco wouldn't ever do that to him though. Some of the nastier colleagues pointed out, 'Once a cheater, always a cheater. If he cheated with you, then he will cheat on you.' and 'if he cheated on his wife with you, then he'll happily cheat on you with someone else'. Harry ignored them, he knew how much Draco loved him and he trusted him.

By the time he finished work and dodged the press Harry was fed up with people warning him about that bad man Draco Malfoy. Like Harry was some naive little virgin who needed protecting from the wicked nasty man. _Please! _Harry groaned – as if.

He showered and changed, then apparated to Draco's.

Draco was reading a huge thick book, he looked like he was growing steadily more frustrated and bored as he read another sentence.

Harry smiled, "That looks riveting."

Draco snorted, "It is the biggest load of shite ever. But I want to be prepared and know what to expect. It's a book on divorce proceedings and custody cases."

He stood and kissed Harry briefly in greeting, "You know there are so many loopholes and ways to interrupt the law. I can see many ways for Astoria to manipulate the law and try and work it to her advantage."

Harry had no idea what he could say to make it easier, "Sucks."

Draco laughed, "That it does. Unfortunately women seem to manipulate it to their advantage a lot, especially when it comes to custody. It won't help that on paper I sound like a bad father, a bad husband and overall a bad person."

Harry frowned, "Don't say that. You are a decent person."

Draco arched an eyebrow, "I am an ex death eater. I married a woman knowing I didn't love her and that I was gay. I married her when I loved someone else, then proceeded to cheat on her with them. I never treated her like a husband should, I used her and when I got Scorpius I dropped her."

Harry shook his head, "You're making it sound worse than what it is. She married you knowing you didn't love each other. She married you expecting both of you to take lovers. She knew you were an ex death eater. She isn't exactly little miss innocent. You mentioned that she had a lover? Well then she is just as bad."

Draco didn't seem convinced, "Sure. But either way they will rip me apart in court."

Harry hugged him, "It might not even go to court. Divorce cases only go to court if you cannot agree on the reason for divorce, the dividing of the assets and custody. Before court if you cannot agree you will have various meetings with lawyers and even mediation."

Draco smiled against Harry's neck. "I guess I'm not the only one to do his research into this."

Harry kissed Draco's shoulder, "Guilty."

After a few weeks Harry had discovered something quite interesting about Astoria. He wrote to her asking her to meet him in a muggle coffee place.

She arrived looking put out and looking down at her nose at all the muggles.

She sat down opposite Harry.

"Mr Potter." She coolly greeted.

Harry got straight to the point.

"I know you are pregnant and not with Draco's baby. I know you want a quick divorce so you can marry the father of your baby before it is born. I also know that you plan on putting Scorpius into a boarding school." He frostily explained what he had found out.

"I'm not pregnant." She quickly answered, too quickly.

"Sure. So the file at St Mungos I happened to see was wrong. You can drag this out and then you will begin to show. Tests can be performed to check the who the father is, so no point lying and saying it's Draco's." He warned her.

She glared at him, "You have some nerve. You fuck my husband behind my back and you want to make a deal."

Harry laughed, "He told you he would take lovers. Besides you cheated too."

She snapped, "Yes I but I assumed Draco wouldn't cheat with another man. That is just humiliating to me."

Harry rolled his eyes, "So if he was shagging witches left, right and centre you wouldn't have minded?" He doubted that very much.

She glared at him, "Don't be obtuse. What do you want?" she demanded.

"I don't want anything. However Draco would like to have equal rights when it comes to Scorpius and joint custody. I will keep your little secret if you come to a quick arrangement with Draco and agree to his terms – outside of court. Then the divorce will be granted, you can marry your lover and enjoy life as married couple. Surly if the baby is born out of wedlock, for a pureblood that must be frowned upon? Not to mention the child will not have certain rights, being born out of wedlock. I'm sure I can arrange for the divorce to stretch out past nine months – well less considering you are almost three months pregnant." He calmly explained.

She narrowed her eyes at him and thought over his words.

"If I get divorced without a fight or even trying to get more than I deserve, then my family will know something is wrong." She countered.

"Well that's your problem. You either try to take everything, risk going into labour before you are divorced and re-married and be shunned by your family and the pureblood society. Or you do as I suggested and get a few people question your motives, but never know for sure." He wouldn't back down.

"I need to think about it. Good day to you Mr Potter." She walked away without a backwards glance.

Harry sighed heavily and walked to a deserted alley so he could apparate to Draco's.

Draco smiled at him, but he looked tired and sad.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked as he hugged and kissed him briefly.

"I miss Scorpius. I know the little guy rarely spoke, but I miss him terribly." He sounded despondent.

Harry rubbed his lower back. So far Harry had only kissed, hugged and offered comforting touches. He wasn't planning on doing anything sexual until the divorce was finalised.

Harry made them a hot drink and sat at the kitchen table with Draco.

"I have a confession to make." He guiltily informed Draco, who looked slightly worried.

"Go on." He encouraged reluctantly.

"I may have used my Auror skills and connections to investigate Astoria. Well she's pregnant and it's not yours…"

Harry had stopped talking as Draco's laughter made it impossible to be heard.

"What is so funny?" Harry called loudly over Draco.

He calmed himself, "Of course it isn't mine. Astoria and I haven't had sex since Scorpius was conceived."

Harry gawked at him, "Are you telling me that you haven't had sex in over three years. Well unless you took a lover."

Draco's face turned serious in an instant, he looked upset. "Fuck you."

Harry was startled by the change in atmosphere and countenance from Draco.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"I said fuck you. You just insulted me by suggesting that I may have taken a lover. Even though you know full well that I am in love with you. I only married and slept with Astoria as I felt that I had to. To fill certain obligations. Since the first day we slept together, I have not and never will sleep with another man." Draco said in a low voice, yet Harry could tell he was offended.

Harry really didn't mean to insult Draco. He could tell he had hurt his feelings.

"Shit. Draco sorry. I just…I guess I still don't realise how much you actually love me. I didn't mean to upset you. I always saw you as a very sexually active person and didn't if consider that you weren't sleeping with Astoria this whole time, or that you didn't take lovers. I guess I misjudged you." Harry felt relieved to hear that Draco hadn't slept with other men, but he felt awful for assuming he did.

"Too right you fucking misjudged me. I may have liked having a lot of sex with you, but apart from that I haven't had many sexual partners. I had a few experiences of course, you weren't my first. But I wasn't some slut, who shagged anyone and everything that walked. You know it was extremely difficult for me to sleep with Astoria, the whole time I felt like I was cheating on you." He laughed.

"Cheating on my ex fuck buddy who I wasn't seeing anymore with my wife – it was absurd. But that is what I felt, I loved –love you and it felt wrong to be intimate with someone else." He felt embarrassed because he hadn't had sex in over three years but Harry had been dating and shagging many wizards.

Feeling insulted and hurt, he decided to return the favour, "By the sound of things you are the one who was the slut Harry. Very sexually active – I think what I know of, you had at least five boyfriends since we ended our arrangement." He sneered.

Draco noticed his words did their job, Harry looked insulted, offended and hurt. Maybe a bit guilty too.

In light of the fact that Draco hadn't been sleeping with Astoria or anyone else, Harry felt like the bad guy.

Harry defended himself, "I was single. I have a right to try and move on. Especially when you showed no indication of leaving your wife or wanting me as a proper boyfriend." He irritably replied.

Harry couldn't believe Draco was making him feel bad for having a normal life. To date wizards as he had a right to do.

"Well all my relationships ended because I was still in love with you. What did you expect me to do, never have sex ever again just in case one day, the great Draco Malfoy may decide I was worth his time?" Harry seethed, voice rising.

Draco took a calming breath, "Harry. Harry stop yelling. Look I'm sorry, you're sorry – let's just drop it yeah?"

Harry nodded.

"Good. We were both jealous of the others partners and we both love each other. We both caused each other to feel pain and hurt. But that is over now and hopefully it won't ever happen again." He assertively said.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, "Agreed. Blimey we know how to push each other's buttons."

Draco chuckled, "Haven't we always."

"I guess. Anyway what I was trying to tell you, I found out Astoria is pregnant. I met up with her earlier and basically told her she should be amiable as possible, otherwise she may find that the divorce is stretched out past her due date. A pureblood baby born out of wedlock is worse than a pureblood being with someone with inferior blood. No offense to you." He grinned.

Draco shrugged, "No offense taken. I don't care that you are a half blood – because well you're - you."

Harry chuckled that time, "Right. She wants a quick divorce so she can re-marry and move in with her lover before the baby is born. She only has about six months to go. I think she would want to marry before she gets a huge bump, so her photos don't show she was pregnant at the time."

Draco shook his head in wonder, "Since when are you so cunning, sneaky and clever?" He asked.

"Oi. I thought we weren't offending one another anymore. That was offensive." Harry complained half-heartedly.

"My Slytherin ways must have rubbed off on you." Draco murmured to himself mainly.

"Well something of you definitely rubbed off against me, and in me and …"

Draco slapped him gently on the arm, "Don't be so crude."

Harry grinned, "I'm just stating the facts. Anyway she said she will think about it."

Draco kissed Harry, and they kissed for longer than they had been kissing. They usually kept their kisses small, short and simple. Not wanting to risk getting all worked up over the kiss, fucking and then Harry regretting it.

However this time Draco kissed with more pressure and slipped his tongue inside of Harry's mouth. Draco rose out of his chair and sat down straddling Harry in his chair.

"Draco." Harry breathed out in a moan and he wasn't sure if it was as encouragement or warning.

"Let me touch you? You won't be touching me so technically you aren't doing anything." He asked, immediately attacking Harry's neck after.

"Fuck Draco I really want you." Harry was torn, after Rome he was determined not to have any sexual experiences with Draco whilst he was still married. He didn't want to break his own rule – he done that before and always regretted it.

"Draco, please just wait. Draco can you get off my lap." Harry begged.

Draco sighed and climbed off. He looked at Harry and smirked.

"Uh Oh – I do not like the look of that smirk. Draco?" Harry asked.

Draco looked directly into Harry's eyes, "Fine. If you won't help me get the relief I need, then I'll do what I have been doing for a few years now. I'll do it myself."

Harry stared at Draco, _He wouldn't – not in front of me. The tease._

Draco undid his trousers and stepped out of them and his underwear. He was naked from waist down and Harry had a perfect view of Draco's half erect cock.

"You're killing me." Harry complained.

He may not want to break his stupid rule to engage in sexual acts with Draco, but there was nothing wrong with watching Draco as he touched himself. Even if it was fucking torture.

Draco grinned moved so he was sat directly in front of Harry on the kitchen table. One leg planted either side of Harry on his chair. The kitchen table was perfect height, and Harry was sat close enough to the table – he had an up close view of Draco as he pleasured himself.

"You bastard." Harry lamely said, eyes fixated on the hot and arousing sight in front of him.

They both knew if Harry really objected to what Draco was doing he would get up and leave. The fact that he stayed, turned Draco on even more. He could see the longing and arousal flood into Harry's eyes and he kept biting and licking his bottom lip. Flicking glances up into Draco's eyes before he returned his gaze to his actions. Harry had reached out and gripped Draco's calves, thumbs randomly stroking his legs.

Draco had stroked himself to complete hardness and he was drinking in the sight of Harry's desired filled face. He had wanked many a times with Harry's face in mind, now wanking with his face actually there watching him with complete undivided attention – was erotic to say the least.

Harry was having an inner battle with himself, he really, really wanted to reach out and touch the bulging head – or just lick it. Just once.

_No. You now it won't be just once._ He argued with himself.

Abruptly he realised he could do that too. He could wank in front of Draco and give him a taste of his own medicine.

He looked up and caught Draco's attention, eyes meeting.

He winked and let a hand drop away from Draco's calf. He undid his own trousers and pulled himself free.

Draco closed his eyes for the briefest of moments and moaned, before opening them again and watching Harry with complete attention.

Harry still had his trousers on and only pulled himself out through the zipper. So Draco couldn't see all of Harry's cock, and Harry's hand was covering some of it – but all the same it was fantastic to see it again.

After a few moments of stroking and playing Harry was ready to come. He leaned forwards and Draco sensed what he wanted to do and lent forwards too, their lips met and they shared a kiss. Harry broke away from the kiss and climaxed, just as Draco climaxed – blissful orgasms hitting them.

Afterwards Draco cast a cleaning spell on them and the kitchen floor, chair and table.

"I think we have found a loophole to your rule. If we pleasure ourselves that isn't touching the other person or cheating. It's just wanking – you'll do that anyway." Draco said happily.

He could cope with mutual wanking, as long as the divorce case wasn't dragged out for months. He couldn't wait months before he touched Harry again intimately.

A few days had gone by, with no contact from Astoria. Harry had a gut feeling she'd cave in eventually. Harry hoped it was soon, Draco was driving him insane. Harry would show up and he'd be pleasuring himself – knowing it drove Harry wild. Not being able to touch him or take it further.

Take today for example, Harry had just cleaned up the dishes and went in search of Draco. He had vanished. Harry found him – and wished he stayed downstairs.

Draco was having a rather steamy and loud wanking session, he had upped the ante and had included a sex toy with his session today. Draco was on his back, sprawled on the bed, fondling his cock with one hand and pushing a sex toy into himself with the other.

Harry shook his head as Draco moaned and smiled at him, "You know you are such a fucking tease. You're loving this aren't you?" Harry accused.

Draco continued to stroke himself and push the toy further inside himself. Harry gulped. Draco was also completely naked, body flushed, sweaty and hair hanging loose. Not to mention the delicious sounds Draco was making. It was enough to make Harry come without even touching himself.

However Harry wasn't going to test his theory, he reached down and stuck his hand under his clothes. Gripping himself hard and stroking just as rough.

"You know when you are divorced I will make you regret teasing me. I will fuck you so hard." Harry threatened.

Draco made a grunttal noise of approval at Harry's words. Pushing the vibrator all the way in.

Draco moaned loudly, arching his back and tilting his head back. Harry had always thought that Draco made the most beautiful sounds when he was aroused and being pleasured. His moans, groans, grunts and even strange noises were music to Harry's ears.

Draco pulled the toy out slightly, then pushed it back in. He began repeating this as he moaned constantly.

Harry approached the bed, "Fuck Draco you look so hot!"

Draco knew exactly what to say to get Harry climaxing.

He looked up at Harry, and seductively said, "I want you to come on me Harry."

Harry moaned, "Oh fuck Draco." He only had to fist himself a few more times and he was coming all over Draco. Harry was standing and his come shot out and spilled down onto Draco's creamy flesh.

Draco winked, ran his finger through it and licked his finger.

Harry thought he had never seen anything as hot or sensual as Draco in that moment.

Draco soon followed with his own climax and orgasm. Harry spelled them clean and then led on the bed next to Draco, bodies tangled and kissing softly and sweetly.

The next day Astoria contacted Draco via floo and agreed to bring Scorpius around for a supervised visit, whilst they discussed the best way to divide the assets, finances and custody.

Draco hadn't seen Scorpius for a whole month and his heart almost exploded when he ran up to him and actually spoke. Scorpius rarely talked.

"Dada. Missed you daddy. Lub ew." Draco cuddled him and spoke words of love in return.

After Draco had spent some time with Scorpius, Harry took him into another room so Draco and Astoria could discuss business.

Scorpius eyed Harry and then pointed to the back garden through the window. Harry nodded, told Draco he would be in the garden and headed out there with Scorpius.

Scorpius began picking daises and Harry could predict what was going to happen. Scorpius would toddle over, dump his handful of flowers I Harry's lap and then set off to collect more. He sat crossed legged on the grass and looked up at Harry.

Harry didn't want to encourage his silence, so he said, "Tell me what you want me to do Scorpius. Speak to me." He kindly prompted.

Scorpius shook his head.

"Please, I want to hear you ask me nicely." Harry tried.

Again the shake of the head.

"If you talk for the rest of the day I will stay silent for the rest of the day. We can swap." Harry knew he was digging deep with that one.

Scorpius giggled, "Kay."

Harry beamed and nodded his head and gave Scorpius two thumbs up.

Scorpius laughed fully this time, "You make chain."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

Scorpius added, "Please."

Harry smiled at him and started making daisy chains.

After Harry had made a fair amount, Scorpius stuck his hand out and said quietly.

"Stop now."

Harry was happy that he was talking, but it was still only a few short words here and there. He hoped that his parents' divorce wouldn't make him fold in on himself even more.

Harry pointed at the pile of chains and then at his neck and Scorpius' neck. Asking if they could have a chain to wear.

Scorpius nodded and then added, "Yes,"

Harry placed one over Scorpius' head and then his own. He scooped up the other chains and then Scorpius.

Scorpius patted his hair and said, "You nice."

Harry knew Draco would have taught Scorpius better English than that, but at least he was talking.

Harry carried them into the kitchen and over to Scorpius' parents. Scorpius looked at Harry and coolly said the longest sentence Harry had ever heard him say.

"Put me down please. Mummy and Daddy, Harry made you daisy chains. I picked them." Scorpius announced proudly.

Draco stared in shock initially, but eventually a slow wide grin broke out on his face.

"You picked them did you? Well you must be the best daisy picker I know." Draco said happily.

Scorpius giggled and Draco picked him up and put him in his lap.

"I am the best. I did it all by my alone." Scorpius continued.

Draco looked at him and corrected, "You did it all by yourself – not all by my alone."

Scorpius' little eyebrows drew together, "Orself."

Draco nodded, "Your-self. Your, say it it…"

"Your.."

"That's it. Yourself. Your - self.. Put it together." Draco encouraged.

Scorpius looked at Harry and Harry gave him a thumbs up.

"Daddy I picked the daisies all by yourself." He beamed.

"Oh okay that should be myself." Draco realised.

"Scorpius repeat after me. Daddy I picked the daisies all by myself."

Scorpius smiled at his mum and dad, and the puffed out his chest, "Scorpius repeat after me."

Everyone laughed. Draco couldn't believe how much Scorpius was saying.

"Daddy I picked the daisies all by myself." Scorpius clapped and laughed.

Draco praised him and hugged him. Harry patted Scorpius head.

Draco looked at Harry and arched an eyebrow in question.

Scorpius noticed and answered, "He no talk. I talk, so he no talk."

Draco vowed to get Scorpius talking in proper sentences that made sense soon. But words cobbled together was better than no talking at all.

Draco sat Scorpius on the table top facing him, "Scorpius 'he' has a name and his name is Harry. Go on try it."

Scorpius pouted, "No."

_Ah well it was good whilst it lasted _Draco thought.

Harry crouched down beside Draco and Scorpius and pouted, rubbed his eyes with his fists and pretended to cry silently.

Scorpius smiled, "He funny man."

Draco tried again, "Harry is a funny man. Harry. H-A-R-R-Y."

Scorpius kicked out, but Harry dodged his little foot.

"No. Scorpius that was naughty. Do that again and you will go on time out. This is your warning." Draco firmly, but calmly said.

Scorpius crossed his arms and shouted, "No." Kicking out at Harry again.

Draco assumed as he had been away from him for a few weeks he was seeing how far he could push his luck. But Draco had always followed through on any discipline he threatened.

"Right I guess you are going in time out." He picked up the crying Scorpius, placed him on an empty chair away from the table.

"You will stay there until the buzzer goes off. If you get out of the chair I will start your time out all over again." Draco warned.

Scorpius cried the whole time but didn't get out. Harry looked at Draco and mouthed, 'How long?' meaning, 'how long did Scorpius have to sit there for?'

Draco sighed, "It is a minute for every year old they are. So Scorpius has three minutes because he is three. You give one warning, if they disobey they get naughty step or time out."

Astoria nodded, and spoke for the first time since Harry returned, "It is quite effective. But you have to follow through, can't give in. Also every adult in his life has to do it. Not just one."

Draco was pleased that she still sided with him when it came to Scorpius and discipline.

Harry looked surprised, but couldn't talk.

After three minutes Draco walked over and squatted in front of Scorpius.

"Daddy put you in time out because I told you not to kick Harry again and you did. Now say sorry and give me a hug." He said softly.

"Sorry daddy, sorry Harry." He threw himself into Draco arms squeezing him tight. Then Draco put him on the floor and he happily played with the few toys he had.

Astoria looked at Harry and continued to explain, "You need to explain why you put him in time out. Then get him to apologise and then hug. This allows Scorpius to understand the importance in reflection, and that his actions have had an impact, and by saying sorry he can start fresh. Hugs and kisses after the apologies are very important. As it allows Scorpius to see that we will discipline him and that even though we discipline him we still love him."

She looked at Draco then to Harry, "I guess you need to learn the time out technique if you are going to be in Scorpius' life. Draco will explain it in more detail."

Harry nodded and smiled, to show he was grateful to be included and in thanks.

She glanced down at Scorpius, then back up at Draco, "Do you want to have him overnight?"

Harry was surprised that she seemed friendly and nice now.

Draco quickly answered her, "I'd love to."

"Scorpius mummy is going now. You are staying with daddy and Harry tonight." She bent hugged him and kissed him.

"Bye bye." She looked to Draco and inclined her head before leaving to floo to her sisters.

Scorpius approached Harry and pulled on his t-shirt.

"I am sorry Harry." His eyes wide and full of worry.

Harry scooped him up and hugged him. He didn't want to talk, if he started talking Scorpius might stop. They had a deal.

Draco smiled at Scorpius, who was sat comfortably in Harry's lap. Scorpius had called Harry by his actual name and it was the sweetest thing Draco had ever heard.

**End A/N:** I am slowly finishing my unfinished stories. So if anyone wants to PM me a prompt or suggestion, I will randomly pick one and attempt to do a story. Only suggestions relating to the Harry Potter universe.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hello lovely readers. Sorry for the delay in posting. I've had a few personal/family issues and have been either too busy, or not in the right frame of mind to write.

Thank you for the reviews, for following and anyone who has added this as a favourite story.

Enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Nine - Final Chapter**

Harry was starting to get frustrated with having to keep quiet. He was extremely relieved when Scorpius was put to bed for the night.

Draco returned and kissed Harry on top of his head. He was still standing and Harry was sat on a kitchen chair. Draco straightened up and smiled down at Harry, for the first time in a long time he felt happy – contented with his life.

"Scorpius talked a fair bit today." Harry commented.

Draco gave Harry a wicked smile, "What do you think you are doing? Scorpius made a deal, no talking remember!" he shook his head, in mock disappointment.

Harry blinked up at him, "What? I thought now Scorpius was in bed I could talk again."

Draco waggled his index finger at Harry in a gesture adding to his scolding, "No. I'll tell Scorpius you went back on your word. You have to stay quiet all night."

Harry gaped at Draco, "I cant do that. You would tell on me? You little grass. It will be a boring night of I cant talk to you." He hoped the last part would change Draco's mind.

"Yes, but I was thinking if you cannot talk then you wont be able to say no when I try it on." He explained.

Harry laughed, "Well nice try but it isn't going to work."

Draco slipped elegantly in the chair next to Harry, "Stubborn git."

Harry patted his shoulder, "I know I am. But I really think Astoria will be reasonable and the divorce will be settled out of court soon."

Harry suddenly thought of something very important he forgot to tell Draco. When he investigated Astoria he discovered that she was planning on putting Scorpius into boarding school when he turns four.

Draco looked over at Harry's stricken face, "Don't worry I wont really tell Scorpius you broke the deal." He joked.

Harry shook his head, "Shit Draco…I'm so sorry. I forgot. I should have told you sooner."

Draco was getting worried now, "What is it Harry?"

"I found out that Astoria is going to put Scorpius into a boarding school when he turns four." Harry confessed.

"No fucking way is she doing that. If she doesn't want him around, then I'll have him." He fumed.

Draco stormed out of the kitchen and into his study, he threw some floo powder into the fireplace and called Daphne's address.

Eventually Daphne appeared. She looked surprised to see him.

"Draco, is something the matter? Is it Scorpius?" She hoped he hadn't been taken ill.

"Just get that scheming cow of a sister will you." He bit out.

"Draco!"

"Just do it!" he ordered.

She looked at him disapprovingly and disappeared to go get Astoria. Astoria came into view and blanched at the sight of Draco's expression.

"How could you? You haven't even discussed it with me." He seethed.

She squared her shoulders, "At least give me an indication as to what you are referring to." She snootily responded.

"I am referring to the fact you were going to ship OUR son off to boarding school as soon as he turns school age. Without consulting me might I just add." He was pissed off.

He felt bad about sending Scorpius away to boarding school when he goes to Hogwarts, but that was the way it had to be if they wanted him to have a decent magical education. He could deal with that, but sending him away when he was only four – was cold hearted.

"It was only an idea, I looked into the various schools to gage prices and what the accommodation would be like. I hadn't made a final decision. I would have spoke to you first." She defended herself.

"Like fuck would you. Why? If you want to focus on the new baby and your new life, then fine. But let him live with me full time. We can still have joint custody, and you can see him more frequently then you would if he was at boarding school." He reasoned.

She looked thoughtful.

"Don't refuse me just because we have spilt up and you want to get back at me. This isn't about you or me, it is about Scorpius. If you need some time with your new family, what is best for Scorpius is being with his father permanently. Not at some strange school, alone and abandoned." He hoped she would see sense.

She seemed to be having an internal battle, most likely struggling with what was best for Scorpius and just pissing Draco off. Eventually she settled for saying, "Okay I will contact my solicitor, I will request joint custody, but give my permission for him to stay with you full time. I need to get my life in order for the new arrival and my future husband."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you. Goodbye Astoria." With that he ended the call before she responded.

Draco returned to Harry in the kitchen. "She has agreed to allow Scorpius to live with me permanently." Draco informed Harry.

Harry beamed and stood to kiss Draco, "That's brilliant news."

"Yeah it is, if she sticks to what she said." Draco wouldn't get his hopes up until he saw the official legal binding document.

Harry said his goodbyes and returned home. He hadn't been staying over at Draco's because the temptation was too much if they shared a bed together. He would be around Draco's house every available moment he had spare. For breakfast before work, on his lunch break and even after work for the whole evening before returning home to sleep.

When Harry arrived at Draco's the next morning, Scorpius was sat in his booster chair at the table, munching on a selection of fruits.

"Morning Mini D." Harry said to Scorpius.

Scorpius frowned, "Scorpius."

Harry made a show with his hands, "No I'm Harry not Scorpius."

Scorpius giggled, "No. Me Scorpius."

Harry continued to pretend to not understand, "Sorry, maybe you should repeat that in a proper sentence Mini D. I don't understand."

Scorpius thought for a moment and then replied in a clear and haughty voice, "Harry, I am Scorpius not you. You are Harry."

Harry smiled, "Oh now I understand you. See you just need to talk properly and clearly."

Harry walked over to Draco and kissed his temple, "Morning."

"Mini D?" Draco asked as he arched an eyebrow.

Harry looked sheepish, "Ah well he is a spitting image of you, so you are big D – but that's weird because that was my cousins name so maybe I will drop that..."

"Harry you're rambling." Draco said with amusement.

"Well my point was you're big D and he is mini D, but that's not going to work. So I'll think of something else. What! Stop looking at me like that. What?" Harry felt vulnerable under Draco's piercing gaze.

Draco kissed him, "Nothing. Just happy that I can experience all of who you are, cute rambling and all."

"Hey, I'm not cute. I'm …." Harry couldn't think of anything to say.

Draco laughed, "What I meant was, before we weren't in a proper relationship and we had to snatch moments together. Most of those moments centred around – well around the bedroom. But now I can experience all the aspects of being with you. Silly conversations, kisses, eating together – you know normal things that I longed for before but couldn't have."

Harry grinned, "Oh I see. So will I see a cute side to you?"

Draco shook his head, "Nope. I don't do cute."

Harry looked sceptical, "Really. Well you're pretty damn cute when your with Scorpius."

Draco relented, "Okay I'll give you that. But you are too – it's Scorpius he makes everyone turn into goofy happy cutesie people."

Scorpius looked up at his name, "I do. I do. Daddy I want to talk now. No more quiet." He declared.

Draco stood and kissed his cheek, "Good to hear. Daddy will teach you to talk in proper, full sentences though. Maybe expend your vocabulary too."

Harry chuckled, "Draco he's three. If he wants to say small simple words let him."

"I certainly will not. He is not stupid." Draco looked back at Scorpius.

"Son, Daddy will give you a word and tell you what it means. I want you to give me another word to describe the same thing." He informed him.

"Ok Dada."

"Your word is sad. That means someone isn't happy they feel sad. Can you think of another word for sad?" Draco asked.

Scorpius thought, "Miserable."

Harry eyebrows shot up in shock, "Wow."

Draco smiled, "Yes well done. Where did you learn that?"

Scorpius shrugged, "Mummy said she hopes you will be miserable." he hadn't realised what he said and carried on eating.

Harry laughed, "Astoria really doesn't like you huh?"

Draco snorted, "Scorpius can you give me another word for smiling?"

Scorpius nodded, "Grinning. Harry is doing it." Scorpius pointed.

Draco beamed and praised him.

He returned next to Harry, "He has the ability to be very smart, give him more credit."

Harry agreed, "Okay he will be a smart ass, but let him be a child too."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Of course I will. Idiot."

Harry smiled, "Prat."

Scorpius yelled, "Idiot Prat." then he yelled louder, "Daddy can I go play, you idiot prat."

Harry clamped his mouth shut and swallowed the laughter that was dying to burst forth.

Draco sighed, "Scorpius you are not to repeat those words again. Harry and I were wrong to use them. You may go play but only if you ask nicely."

Scorpius pouted, "Please daddy can I go play?"

Draco unfastened his safety buckle, that kept Scorpius strapped in and lifted him to the floor. "You can play for half an hour and then I will come get you dressed."

Scorpius had no idea how long half an hour was, he nodded and ran to the corner of the dinning room that held a small tub of toys.

Harry embraced and kissed Draco quickly, stole some toast and then headed to work. He wouldn't take any more time off as Draco's court case didn't seem to be complicated any more. He will have a days leave when Draco is due to meet with Astoria and finalise the divorce, just to support Draco. But other than that he returned to his usual schedule.

It was strange being in Draco's life and it not involve sex – not yet anyway. Harry liked seeing all the other aspects of being with Draco. Just spending time together, sharing meals and talking – was amazing, a nice change to how their relationship started off. But he did miss the sex, not just any sex – sex with Draco. That was what he really wanted, he seemed to connect with Draco, their minds, bodies and magic worked together during intimacy.

Harry hoped that now Astoria has agreed to allow Draco to look after Scorpius, the divorce proceeding will take place soon. Harry was holding out hope, hope that it would be done by next week.

The following morning Draco informed him that as he and Astoria were no longer disagreeing on the big issues, his solicitor has set up the relevant meeting to dissolve their marriage next Wednesday. Harry thanked whatever guardian angel heard his earlier request, pleased that by next week they could be intimate again.

Harry pulled Draco close and immersed himself in the familiar and wonderful scent of Draco. He kissed his neck, smelling Draco's natural scent, with his shower gel, cologne and his conditioner in his hair. It had become an addiction for Harry, every morning he had to nuzzle against Draco and take his fill to get him through the day.

"Mmm you smell so alluring." Harry mumbled against Draco shoulder.

Draco smiled, "You could too if you groomed properly." He teased.

Harry let his hands travel down Draco's back, until they came to a rest on his backside.

"You're horny this morning. It is a good job Astoria has Scorpius." Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair at the back.

Harry wasn't really paying attention to what Draco was saying. He was too busy kissing Draco's neck, jaw and face.

"Next Wednesday is ages away." Harry complained.

Draco smirked, knowing he could get Harry back for all those times Draco wanted sex and Harry had refused.

Draco managed to step away from Harry, "Yes but remember no sex until I'm divorced. Now would you like coffee?" He casually walked to the coffee pot.

Harry grunted, "Tosser. I'm practically throwing myself at you and now you decided, that no you don't want sex."

Draco nodded, "Yep. It is what you really want..I'm just helping you stick to it."

Harry huffed, "Its your fault I'm so horny. Look at you. Bloody irresistible git." Harry whined as he sat at the table.

Draco chuckled and handed Harry his coffee.

"No need to look so fucking smug Draco. I might go take care of myself in the bathroom, and I wont let you watch." He grumpily said.

Draco raised his eyebrows briefly, "You do that, see if I care." He did but he wasn't going to let a sulking Harry dictate to him.

"You are acting like Scorpius though. So this is your warning, you continue with this attitude and I will put you in time out." Draco deadpaned.

Harry cracked a smile at that, then laughed. "Okay I'll get over myself. Now can I sit on your lap if I behave for the rest of breakfast?"

Draco threw a piece of toast at him.

"I was being serious." Harry said as he stood, walked over and he straddled Draco in his chair. Kissing him fully on the lips, slipping in his tongue and getting his quick fix of Draco before work.

Eventually it was time for Harry to leave, he kissed Draco softly and gently. He climbed off Draco and was pleased to note he wasn't the only one turned on by their make out session.

"My quick fix has been sorted. I cant make dinner this evening I'm dining with Ron and Hermione. See you tomorrow morning for tomorrows fix." Harry kissed him goodbye and left.

Harry updated Ron and Hermione about the situation. They weren't completely happy about it, but they knew it was Harry's life and if Harry wanted to go straight into a relationship as soon as Draco had gotten divorced, that was Harry's decision.

They had accepted that Harry was in love with Draco, they didn't see the point in arguing against his choice in partner. Harry wouldn't be happy with anyone else, but they told him to go slow, not to rush thing. To be cautious and to get used to being with Draco in a proper relationship. Harry nodded and agreed just to be polite. But he couldn't give a shit what they thought, yes that was probably harsh of him. But he knew he loved Draco, and that Draco loved him. Harry had felt this way since eighth year, he'd waited long enough.

The next day at breakfast Harry couldn't attack Draco, as Scorpius was there.

"Morning Harry. Astoria dropped little man off last night. With all his stuff, he's now home permanently" Draco informed him.

Harry beamed and hugged Draco quickly, "That's brilliant."

Harry walked over to Scorpius, "Hello, Blondie." Harry ruffled his hair.

Scorpius pouted, and Harry laughed, "I think he takes after you Draco. He hates having his hair messed up." Harry called looking over his shoulder at Draco.

Draco shook his head, "Yes it is annoying when idiots do that."

Harry snickered, "You hear that? Your daddy called me an idiot. Charming."

Scorpius pouted, still sulking. Harry sighed he really was a mini Draco. Harry pulled out his wand and made various objects and breakfast things dance around the table. Scorpius laughed and clapped his hands, sulk forgotten.

"Again. Again." He called happily as they stopped dancing.

Draco joined Harry and kissed his temple, "You've done it now. He will have a strop as soon as you stop."

Harry shrugged, "That's alright I'll be going to work. So you can deal with the fall out." He cheekily told Draco.

Harry laughed, Draco was pulling the same face that Scorpius had pulled when he was unhappy.

"Do you want me to make something dance to cheer you up?" he joked.

Draco smirked, "Okay. You can dance for me Wednesday night." He smugly told Harry.

Harry blanched, "I can't dance." He protested.

Draco sipped his coffee, casually replying, "It's not exactly dancing, more of a strip."

Harry realised why Draco had said Wednesday. He would officially be divorced then, their sex ban would be over. He wanted Harry to strip, Harry thought he could manage that.

"You're on." he answered as he snatched some toast off the toast rack, as it danced by.

They had just under a week until Wednesday and Harry knew that it would drag worse then the week before Christmas.

OoooOO

Harry was right, the days until Wednesday were going so slow, Harry wondered if someone had cast a spell to make time go backwards. However Wednesday did eventually come around, Harry offered to take the day off to support Draco at the divorce hearing, but he said no. He didn't want Astoria or the press to turn it against them.

The press hadn't left them alone since Astoria announced that they had been together on and off since eighth year. They would love to get a picture of them together, and a picture of Harry with Draco at his divorce hearing would clearly send the message that they were most definitely on again.

Harry wasn't bothered about the press or what the public thought. But he would respect Draco's request. Also when Scorpius grows up and reads back over the newspapers, he wouldn't be happy to see his dad had an affair, and the man who so called broke up his parents marriage was with him at the divorce hearing. So Harry stayed away, counting down the seconds until he could leave work and go to Draco's.

He left work at six, returned home showered and changed. Packing an overnight bag for the first time since Draco confessed that he and Astoria had split up. Harry knew that the divorce had been granted, he received an owl from Draco, and the evening addition of The Daily Prophet covered it – front page news.

The newspaper speculated to the reasons why Astoria had a sudden turn around. One moment she was out to get everything, all of the money, assets and Scorpius. Then the next she was giving Draco custody, not asking for the family home and only taking an equal share of money. Rita Skeeter claimed that Draco was threatening her, making her back down. Harry was angry when he read that, but they would soon find out. In six months time she'd have a baby and anyone with a brain can work it back, and realise she was pregnant when the divorce was happening.

When Harry arrived at Draco's he found him bathing Scorpius. Harry joined them and watched as Scorpius played with his toy boats.

"How does it feel?" Harry asked, he knew Draco would know what he was referring to.

Draco turned to look at Harry, "Feels great, yet strange. I wanted this don't get me wrong, but it is now official I failed as a husband and am now a divorcee. I never wanted the marriage in the first place, I should have listened to you that day. You tried to stop me."

Harry moved over so he was sat next to Draco on floor. He put his arm around him and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm glad you didn't listen to me that day. Yes it hurt like hell, yes I was broken and a mess after you still married her. But if you didn't and you ran away with me, you would have eventually started resenting me. I would have stopped you from having an heir, so yes the marriage was a sham and it hurt a lot of people. But you got Scorpius and so it was all worth it. I'm just glad you decided to come back to me." Harry quietly said. Scorpius was busy playing to really pay attention to them.

Draco looked pained, "I am really truly sorry for what I put you through. If we spent the rest of our lives together, it still wont make up for the hurt and pain I caused you. But you should know, I was hurting too. Watching you as you tried to forget me, move on and date other wizards – it was tough. But lets not look to the past, instead look to our future." He half smiled, his eyes full of sorrow.

Harry agreed, "Yes what a perfect suggestion. And what do you mean 'if' we spend the rest of out lives together? No if about it. Now I actually have you, I'm never letting you go. I've wanted this, us, since I was eighteen."

They kissed one another for a long time, until Scorpius splashed water over Draco. Then Draco had to give a warning, wash Scorpius hair and then get him out. Once he was dried, and in pajamas, Draco put him to bed and read a story. Scorpius soon fell asleep, Draco set up an alarm that would alert the if Scorpius was out of bed and out of his room.

Harry wasn't sure if Draco was torturing him, he had insisted that they eat dinner and let the food settle before moving things to the bedroom. Admittedly Harry was hungry and the food was very nice, as was the drinks with dinner. He didn't know why he was nervous, he had slept with Draco countless times, but this time was different. This was like the first time all over again. They hadn't slept together in ages, and this would be the first time since Draco was officially single – divorced.

After they had a few drinks and had a very steamy make out session on the sofa, Draco took Harry by the hand and led him to his bedroom. Draco released Harry's hand and sat in a chair.

"You promised me a strip." He said with amusement.

Harry flicked his wand and the light dimmed, and the wireless played some music quietly. Harry swayed his hips and slowly started removing his clothes one item at a time. He smiled and laughed, to show Draco he was comfortable with what he was doing.

Harry made sure that he approached Draco every now and again while he was undressing. He would kiss his mouth and body. Get close enough to Draco so that he could touch him, but back away when he reached out for him.

"Tease." Draco called as Harry danced out of his reach.

Harry had started the strip by taking off his socks. Draco had rolled his eyes, Harry threw them at him. Then he unbuttoned his shirt, but he didn't remove it yet. Laving it hanging open, giving Draco a glimpse of his torso. Leaving a bit to the imagination, teasing him. Harry swayed his hips and turned occasionally to give Draco a different view.

Turning to face Draco again, he removed his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. He let his trousers fall to the ground, stepping out of them. Now he was standing in his opened shirt and tight boxers.

He winked at Draco as he removed his shirt, slowly and carefully. Now that he was virtually naked Harry walked towards Draco slowly, pulled him up and held him close to his body. He kissed him fiercely and started undoing Draco's own buttons.

The sexual tension was thick, they had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Harry was nervous, excited and very aroused – he felt like an inexperienced teenager. Just reaching out and sliding the shirt off Draco's shoulders was so erotic. It didn't help that Draco had such an intense look in his eyes, as he gazed at Harry.

All this waiting, building of expectations and anticipation was finally reaching tipping point. Harry thought it was like riding a roller coaster, that long build up as the ride climbs the steep track, to suddenly drop, makes it so satisfying. Everything they were doing was leading up to sex, and Harry was craving it. Longing for it, he wondered if he'd even make it that far. He hoped he wouldn't climax before they got to the good bit.

Harry trailed his hands all over Draco's torso, closing in and kissing him deeply as he gripped Draco's back. Draco pushed his hands under Harry's waistband and was currently groping Harry's bottom.

Draco broke the kiss to trail kisses down Harry's jaw and neck, stepping closer connecting their bare chests.

"Fuck I've missed this." He gasped next to Harry's ear.

Harry had decided he was going to bottom this time, as he had various boyfriends and was sexually active. Draco hadn't had sex, or anal sex for years, so it would be better if he topped.

Harry pulled back and climbed onto the bed, removing his underwear as he went. Draco lips curved into a satisfied smirk. He quickly removed the rest of his restrictive clothes and summoned a bottle of massage oil.

"I'm going to worship you tonight. I should have done this years ago and not run away from the truth – I love you and I want to show you how much." He declared confidently.

He crawled up the bed and straddled Harry, kissing him for a moment before he began his worshipping.

Harry watched as Draco massaged, kissed tenderly, licked and nipped all over his body – Draco had a look of awe, appreciation and adoration as he worked Harry into a frenzy.

Harry wanted to reach out and do the same to Draco, but he knew Draco wanted and needed to do this, almost as if every touch was a silent apology to Harry.

Draco would focus his attention on one part of Harry's body in its fullness—the way it looked, the way it feels, the way it smelt. He would spend ages admiring and worshipping each part, He was currently paying attention to Harry's chest and abdomen, just looking at it, touching it, smelling the skin, kissing it lightly, admiring its every feature.

Harry was enjoying every second, yet he was desperate for more, for Draco to at least touch his genitals. The wait and the build up was slowly killing him.

"Draco..." He begged.

Draco told Harry to get on all fours, top half bent forwards leaning on the bed, ass in the air. Harry gave a sharp intake of breath as he felt Draco gently lick Harry's entrance. Draco had never in all their time together touched Harry there with his mouth or tongue. Draco was clearly sending Harry a message, that he would love and worship him and was willing to do this for him, to him. It spoke volumes.

The energy in the room, the feel of his magic was incredible, it was sensual, deeply intimate, loving, and even passionate. It wasn't suffocating, but it was heavy in the air and Harry had to try really hard not to ruin it all by coming early.

"Oh...fuck." Harry cried out as he felt the tip of Draco's tongue dart out and lap at him.

Harry reached back and pulled his cheeks apart further, giving Draco a spectacular sight and better access. Draco blew over the exposed hole, gently massaging Harry's legs as he buried his face in Harry sucking and licking around and in Harry. Draco seemed to be enjoying it too, he was getting into it – he had always liked having control and power over Harry. He was certainly control Harry's pleasure. Harry was moaning continually and occasionally swearing and calling out.

Then Draco did something he thought he would never do in his life, he spat. He spat on Harry's hole, spreading it around the outside with his finger – fuck it was hot. He obviously been watching muggle porn films, but Harry didn't care it felt too damn good.

Harry begged, pleaded and whimpered – he felt like crying it was amazing yet not enough.

"Draco..." Harry pushed back, "Please..."

Harry felt Draco withdraw and thank god, he felt Draco push the head of his cock into him.

"Yes...yes...fuck yes." Harry was ready, so ready for it.

Draco gave a long loud moan, "Feels so good." He pushed all the way in.

Even though Draco hadn't had sex in a long time he managed to set a steady and firm rhythm, he ran his hands all over Harry, reaching around and lightly touching his erection.

Draco was moaning too and how Harry had missed his delicious moans and strange noises that Harry couldn't even explain. Harry moved too, in sync with Draco's movements and thrusts.

Harry crawled forwards so Draco slid out of him and then he pushed Draco on the bed. He climbed on him and lowered himself onto Draco. He wanted to see Draco;'s face as he moaned, look into his eyes and see passion and love, but most of all he wanted to kiss him.

Draco was bucking his hips up, thrusting into Harry, as Harry lifted himself on and off – bouncing on top of Draco. He kissed Draco was such force and hunger, running his hand over and tugging on Draco's nipple.

"I cant last..." Draco apologised as he arched up and climaxed, Harry continued to ride him hard so his orgasm came and intensified.

"Fuck...Harry..." Draco moaned.

Harry was pumping himself and came at the sound of Draco's cries of pleasure, so loud and sensual. Harry moved forwards to breath in Draco's scent by his neck.

Harry stayed like that for a long time and it felt good, to know that Draco wouldn't ask him to get off and get out like he did at Hogwarts. Instead Draco caressed his back and whispered, "Fuck I love you so much."

Harry chuckled against his neck, pulling back to look at his face, "Yes that's easy for you to say post orgasm." He teased.

Draco reached out and tucked Harry's hair behind his ear, "No. It was never easy for me to say it. All those post orgasm moments at Hogwarts and not once did I tell you what I was dying to say. Even the moments when we weren't having sex, or immediately after I felt the same. It feels wonderful now I have the freedom and courage to tell you what I should have told you all those years ago. I love you Harry, always have and always will."

Harry couldn't stop the huge smile that broke across his face, his eyes locked on Draco's eyes. So clear and full of pure love.

"I love you too, and your tongue. I never realised how long that tongue was before, my gosh it's a great fucking tongue." He complimented, remembering how Draco rimmed him earlier.

Draco looked smug, "I guess that means you'll keep me around huh?"

Harry nodded and kissed him until he felt Draco's cock stir inside him. Harry smiled against his lips, almost time for round two.

- THE END – (Unless I do an epilogue)


End file.
